AU Star Wars: The Chosen One
by Alpha545
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars.  This is a story of how it could have gone if Anakin Skywalker was NOT the Chosen One,the jedi, halfway down the training of Anakin, discovered the actual Chosen One, Suven Dara.  this is around would be ROTS and after.
1. The New Prisoner

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

These were the new times, at first Anakin was thought to be the Chosen One, but halfway down his training they received a new portion of the Prophecy.

_Six year Sith_

_Six year Hand_

_Six year Jedi_

_A life to continue…_

This person, this now eighteen year old boy, Suven Dara, reflected these words, he'd spend six years learning from Sith, then another six years from the Hand, a group of grey Jedi specialized in hand-to-hand combat, and then he was brought to the Jedi Temple.

Now those eighteen years were over, and he was MIA, Missing In Action, after a mission from the Jedi Council in the outer rim, he was captured by separatist forces, the CIS, the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

This sole person, more powerful than Grand Master Yoda, the future Galen Marek, the yet to be discovered Darth Sidious, Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker combined, was to prevent the Galaxy from an disaster that would lead to unimaginable losses.

But he can't do it alone, he needs someone to trust, no master in the Jedi Order dared, afraid to fail, he was always on his own, studying fighting, philosophies and the way of the Jedi, Hand and Sith.

And now he was on his way to the CIS prison on Kashyyyk…

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW PRISONER

* * *

Fay sat in her cell, she had been there since Queyta, as a padawan she'd been captured, and now she lived in prison on Kashyyyk.

A sigh left her mouth and formed a small white cloud in the cold humid cell, again it was cold, it always had been, the prison bordered the great sea of Okhrachrrwaa and in the evening and morning the fog that appeared made it all worse, and now it was evening and the fog was worse than ever.

"You'd think being killed by Grievous would be a bad thing, if I just weren't a 'political' prisoner…" she mumbled agitated, her knees folded and her arms around her legs.

A Trandoshan passed by the cell and looked at her, he made a sound that looked like a mocking hiss and moved along the walkway.

Fay's boots were covered with mud, by daytime the prisoners worked on the wooden palisade, and her as a 'political' prisoner was no exception, she hated doing it, it meant she was helping the enemy, and of course it wouldn't stop the republics tanks but it would slow them down.

Her light-brown robes were dirty, she'd been digging in the mud all day long, her hands were red from the cuts made by the splinters of wood and small stones, one of the cuts was bleeding a bit, it didn't bother Fay anymore, at first it had, but she had been there longer than she cared to remember.

Another Trandoshan passed her cell, he stopped and apparently waited for something to happen.

Curiosity entered the list of what she felt now, carefully she bended forward to see what was going on, more people were coming, and more prisoners showed their faces to see what was going on, the only ones that entered the prisons were guards or an occasional overseer, _more like interrogator, _Fay thought with a grim face.

A sound of clanking feet, hard steps, metal to metal, a big heavy droid, _Grievous, what's he doing here? _Her senses hadn't failed her, it was him.

The tall posture of the cyborg general stopped before her cell and growled "Open the cell, now!" the Trandoshan hasted toward the controls to release the force-field.

Fay's thoughts were running wild _what? me? After all the time I've been here? Well, at least I'll die… _she tried to cheer herself up.

But Grievous didn't enter the cell, he just looked at the walkway with his green reptilian eyes until a group of B1 battle droids came in, clumsy and complaining as always.

They stopped in front of the cell and saluted to Grievous "Fools, you did that already five seconds ago!" "But sir-" the battle droid stopped the sentence "Throw the prisoner in there already, it's a shame I couldn't kill him, get moving!" he pushed the droid to the prisoner and growled.

Two droids escorted a young man into the cell and pushed him when they turned back as if they still had to throw him in "The binders, you idiots!" the droids quickly returned to the man and relieved him of his binders "Right away, general,".

The force-field turned on after the droids had reached the walkway, Grievous shook his skull-like head, and walked away to the exit, after quickly gazing at the clumsy droids who exited the other way.

* * *

Then it was silent, the Trandoshan had left with the droids and the prisoners had returned to the back of their cells.

Fay took a look at the man, he was just a bit taller than her, he had brown hair and bluish green eyes.

His robes were black, almost Sith-like, but the friendly eyes looking at her were definitely not Sith, they were compassionate and caring, _warm._

He had a troubled face, a bit of dirt on his forehead which he wiped of with the back of his hand, and then he put up a friendlier face "Hey, I'm Suven Dara." Fay looked at him without noticing.

"Eh, hey, I'm Fay, also a Jedi, well, padawan…" she looked at the ground of the cell, the muddy soil.

"I still can't believe he didn't kill me," he whispered and sat down next to Fay "I'm sorry, I'm not very familiar with fieldwork…" Fay turned her head towards the ground after having watched him surprised "How so?" she touched the padawan braid that went from a few centimeters above her forehead to almost the same height above her left ear.

"I was kept at the Jedi temple for training all the time,… I'm almost afraid to ask, how'd you end up here?" she looked up to the force-shield and tried to remember the events "I was with the Jedi that went to Queyta for the antidote, right before the factory blew I helped Master Kenobi escape but I couldn't escape because Ventress got me and here I am, I have been here longer than I care to think of…".

Now Suven seemed sorry he'd asked when he saw a tear run free over Fay's pale cheek "I'm sorry I asked," "Don't, it's actually kinda good to hear someone speak basic instead of Shyriiwook or Trandoshan," "Really?, you must've been here for a long time than, ever looked for an escape route?" she smiled "Only a thousand times, too much doors to slice-hell, I can barely manage one," Suven put up a tranquil smile and blinked "Well, security shouldn't be that much of a problem, if I can manage this time…" the last part was more said to himself than to Fay.

"Manage what?" "Oh,… nothing…" he was sad when he said it, like it wasn't something he liked to do, _maybe you should rest first, it's night and I reckon the droids weren't too friendly to you…_

"We should probably go to sleep, it's hard working here, and you probably haven't been treated to well today either," "Oh, don't worry about me, thank you anyway, but I'll manage myself." _As have I always had to do, stop it, don't take that out on her…_

"Goodnight, Fay," she smiled without noticing "Goodnight, Suven," she turned away from him and closed her eyes.

Suven gazed at her for a while, her light-brown face, her brown lips, her blond hair and the way she wore her braid distracted him, _attachment leads to the dark side_, wait, was he attached to her?, he just met her.

With a tired sigh he closed his eyes and tried to cleanse his mind of those thoughts, but memories of his time with the Sith surfaced _attachment leads to mercy, and mercy drives you away from the hatred needed for your true power, _he'd done all the things they asked without hatred at all, _attachment is a natural feeling, you should explore it, not _deny _it, like Sith and Jedi think, whatever the reason, if it turns out good, then it is right, if not, continue life, don't dwell on it more than you can handle, _yes, this was true, the grey Jedi way had felt more comfortable to him, there were restrictions, but you had to make them yourself, because you know how far you can go.


	2. Escape

**CHAPTER TWO: ESCAPE**

* * *

Suven woke up too early, rested and ready,_ where am I? _he remembered quickly, Kashyyyk, prison.

There was movement next to him, startled he looked over his shoulder the young human female next to him, she'd rolled over in her sleep, _poor girl, been here for so long, hope I can do something 'bout that_, he shivered, the cold from the morning fog had arrived at the prison, from the sea into the prison as quickly as the Can-cell flew from tree to tree.

The girl opened her eyes and the gray irises pierced through his eyes immediately, _who are you?, _the eyes seemed to scream, then she relaxed "Oh, hello, did you sleep well?" Suven grinned and rubbed his forehead "It's better than the night rest I got with the Sith…" "_You_ were a Sith?" her body tensed despite Fay's efforts to hide it.

"Unfortunately, yes, I was, and not a very good one actually…" he rubbed his neck and stood up, only to realize he couldn't do anything after that "Not a very good one?, how's that?" her simply screaming eyes forced him to answer "I couldn't bring up hatred, I had never been angry before actually, even though my parent's might have been Sith," Fay dropped her guard, no anger was a good thing now.

"So?, who taught you when you were Sith?" _I don't know another Sith than Count Dooku, _Suven clearly didn't want to remember, but he forced himself to "I've never seen him in person actually, Darth Sidious taught me," he laughed strangely "I still carry the scars…" he pulled up the sleeve of his robe and revealed a large thin brown stripe, done by a lightsaber clearly.

Fay found her hand touching the wound and quickly pulled it back "That… looks painful…" "Well, it was back then, now it's just… yeah," no word came up in his mind "So, how did you end up in the Jedi Order?" _that came out too easy, _it was weird, she didn't really know the person but she talked so, _casual, _with him.

"I ended up by the Hand first, they are described by the Jedi as grey Jedi, and after six years I was found by a Jedi and he took me to the Order, the Hand just, accepted, it then, so I was okay with it," he swallowed with some difficulty.

* * *

A door opened and the other prisoners came forward to the force-shields of their cells.

"The guards are coming, just follow me if you don't know where to go," Suven smiled lightly, for him it didn't matter if he was imprisoned or at the temple, or with the Sith, or Hand, there was no significant difference.

With a low hum the force-shields deactivated and the prisoners went to the exit opposite where Grievous had gone through the day before.

Fay joined the group of prisoners silently and Suven followed quickly, they entered the, or rather, exited to, the great forest floor, Wroshyr trees towering above them like the skyscrapers on Corusant, but more majestic, more alive, though more silent than Corusant, it was more real.

He'd stopped to watch for a minute, now he looked down again he saw he was falling behind.

In a short run he caught up with the group, which existed out mostly wookiees and a few unfortunate clones and citizens scattered between them.

Fay came to him "You know why there are no guards around?" easy answer "They don't think we can survive if we run?" "Correct, normally I'd say that it is stupid to think, but I tried it once…" Suven couldn't suppress his sudden curiosity "And?" she sighed saddened "A few days later I found my way back to this place, half dead," Fay saw Suven's compassionate eyes looking at her, seconds later he replied distracted "Oh…".

They'd reached an camp, clearly a military settlement, judging by the turrets and trenches, made to be an fort, an base.

There were ground reinforced palisades build around the place, Suven blinked, so this was what Fay had been doing for the time she'd been here.

"Fay, remember what you said about to much security consoles to slice?" she looked at him with an anticipating gaze concealed in it "Yes," "Well, I can send a jolt of lightning through their circuits easily, they wont give me much problem, the Hand had that made sure, do you know if there's a ship we can use, or do you know where our weapons are?" unsure she swallowed "I think our weapons are in the security lockers, they haven't really put much effort in the prison, we could, if what you say is true-" "You have my word," "-Easily take them, and-" she smiled "-You're in luck today-" a teasing grin appeared on her face "-a bounty hunter arrived just before you, I bet that ship is still there,".

A dark shade fell over Suven's eyes "One more thing-" "Hmm?" "Do you trust me?" that was a confusing question "Yes, I trust you, may I ask as to why?" Suven smiled at the 'official' voice she'd used "Sure, this way I know that I can trust you too," "Ah, so. You're more friendly than anyone else here, so, that's why…" she blushed unwillingly.

Why did he make her blush?, she was supposed to be able to control her emotions, she was a Jedi, a strange feeling befell her.

But that would come later, they had to work now, they had to survive another day on an empty stomach, if not, there would be no escape for them.

* * *

It was the end of the day on Kashyyyk, no one said a word on the way back to the prison, another prisoner had died, a human girl, crushed beneath a pile of wood, a painful death.

Fay had her head angled towards the ground in respect, _another _prisoner casualty , the third one this week, of course none of the Trandoshans cared, neither did the droids, they were programmed not to care.

She looked at Suven, he was silent, sad, why did he show his emotions? she wondered, she had decided he was different, like he remembered something bad every time he did something, _perhaps he's had a traumatic experience? _she thought after a while, and why did she feel so compassionate to him? He wasn't very charismatic, everything he did was wrong in the eyes of the clones.

Unknown to her, the exact opposite thoughts ran through Suven's mind, why was she such a perfect Jedi, hiding her emotions to others way better than he could hide his, calm, sensitive, _soothing_, maybe not to everyone, but certainly to him.

They'd reached the prison and entered the wooden building, walked to their cells and sat down until the force-field closed the cells, what got Suven's attention, was how _quiet_ everyone was, it created an eerie atmosphere.

* * *

"Fay, let's escape…" "Now?" she was going to escape? Finally? "Yep, follow my lead," a grin appeared on his face as he walked to the force-field generator, it was a metal stick, made so that the wookiees couldn't break it, but a simple gesture of Suven's hand made a small crack in the metal.

Concentrating Suven sighed and put his hand on the crack, a small jolt of blue lightning shot from his finger-tips, and the red force-field immediately shorted out, _free!_

Fay's mouth fell open from surprise and a little fear, lightning was Sith, she had learned, based on anger, but Suven didn't look angry at all, she moved to the walkway and watched the other prisoners "Shouldn't we free them?" "I'll shock the first terminal that bad the whole system will go down for a while," ", If we get our sabers we'll be able to handle the guards." he added when he saw she wanted to say the extra guards would form a problem.

Fay put up a fake smile and walked towards the room where the security lockers were, a single gesture opened the nearest one and revealed their sabers.

"It's been too long," she said as she let the metal cylinder run through her fingers, "Way too long," she added nearly hypnotic.

Suven took his lightsaber, for him it had been two days, he looked at his lightsaber for a second and saw something, his unorthodox design looked very much like Fay's.

* * *

They moved on to the hall to the other side of the prison, this was where all the guards stayed during their free time, luckily, they were asleep.

The first obstacle was an energy shield blocking the path, one burst of finesse lightning took care of it, but it also sounded the alarm and soon the hall was filled with battle droids.

A blue beam of light rose before Fay and soon Suven was attacking the droids, inspired and encouraged by Suven-Fay activated her own saber, the shining silver plasma blade calmed her as she prepared herself in a Soresu opening stance, defense was the key in Soresu, tiring the opponent out, using your environment to your advantage, using your own agility to evade blasts on-spot instead of acrobatics.

She was running across the hall, slashing droids' limbs of the main body and piercing their unstable torsos, soon she'd reached the end of the hall, that what waited patiently for them was a red ship.

It looked like a freighter version of the Aurek-fighter she'd read about during her time in the Temple library.

The ramp stood open and they easily entered the ship, finding the engines primed and taking them away from the prison immediately.

* * *

After a second to catch breath they stormed into the cockpit to find out who was piloting the ship.

"Sev?" Suven called out with surprise as he saw the Silver-and-black astromech droid controlling the ship, he got a series of enthusiastic beeps and whistles in return.

Confused and feeling ill Fay looked at the droid and then back to Suven "Sev, as in Ar Seven, aren't those experimental?" she said now they were far away from the prison, pretty much blown by what had happened and not realizing she was finally free.

Suven stared at her worried "This is R7-X7, or Sev as I call him,… but eh, maybe you should sit down, you're face is really pale…" she fainted, she realized she was finally free, just only noticed she was caught by Suven and then black, all black in front of her eyes.


	3. Return To Coruscant

**CHAPTER THREE: RETURN TO CORUSCANT**

* * *

A number of sounds took her attention, she couldn't figure out what was happening now, or what _had _happened for that matter, no, the sounds were faint, nearing elusive.

It sounded like talking, but there were no words she understood, her normal senses were deafened, so was her force-sense, she couldn't focus on the sounds, every time she tried, she felt like her head was being torn apart.

* * *

A voice grew louder, now Fay could hear it, the people-or rather wookiees were moving around her while talking to each other, _growling_ to each other.

With time her eyes opened and she could see the light coming through the windows, the wooden walls from the hut and the wookiees.

One of them looked at her and growled comforting, the wookiee probably knew she couldn't understand his language, but the way the sound was made delivered the message, _rest._

A small Can-cell flew past the window, it was a young insect, with two big green eyes and a tiny body, it's four wings buzzing hastily.

* * *

"-Yes Master Yoda, as soon as we are ready we'll return to the Temple, may the Force be with you," there was a short silence "Good, may the Force be with you too," the blue hologram image of the small Jedi Master vanished.

Suven sighed heavily, he'd just received news that send shivers through him he could feel in his bones, the Sith lord's disguise had fallen, Palpatine was the Sith lord, even ArSeven was astonished from the news, his usually red 'eye' was blank, like he'd closed it, of course, it was a droid, he couldn't do that.

His gloved hand caressed the black dome being ArNine's head "I know, let's hope we can get him in time…" the droids other, triangle, eye flashed and the droid chirped surprisingly human "Yes, I know, I know, go ahead, prepare the ship if you want, just wait 'till we're _in_ it, all right?" the little droid left after a series of happy beeps and whistles.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Suven's eyes shot across the room to the person that stood in the doorway "Oh, hi Fay, are you feeling better?" he said in thought "I'm feeling well enough to read the whole archive without fainting!" the girl said refreshed "Well, I wouldn't try, kinda gets the mind upset, but-" "We're in a hurry?" she finished his sentence.

"Yeah, there's trouble and Master Yoda requested we came as soon as possible," Fay smiled teasing "Ooh, fancy, they _requested _our presence," Suven let out a sigh and closed his eyes "It's serious, but we need to hurry, as you said, so let's do that," he walked to the door ArSeven had left the room through and thanked the wookiee that had given them refuge for the time.

As soon as he stepped outside, a pleasant wind played with his hair, he closed his eyes and took a breath of fresh air, immediately his body stunned, but not because of the now chilly wind, something terrible was going to happen, he knew it, the Force send chills down his spine, the sudden anticipation stirred up a nest of birds, they'd felt it, Fay had felt it, Suven had felt it.

* * *

"Seven, hurry, we're already late!" Fay sat herself down in the leather-covered chairs and guided the ship out of the great Wroshyr tree's maze of branches.

Suven inserted the coordinates into the navi-computer and ticked impatiently on the screen "Old model, hurry…" he murmured to the lifeless computer, the ship left Kashyyyk and Fay looked at the space battle ensuing before them, silently praying the ship would not be hit by random plasma shots flying around as had happened to her before.

An shrill whistle ArSeven produced woke her up from her thoughts and she hit the lever, the battle disappeared and it became a tunnel of blue stars shooting by-well, they were shooting by, she thought and Fay relaxed her mind when she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Do you know what's going on?" "We're flying a ship to Coruscant to deal with the Sith. No, not a single idea," an answer with sarcasm dripping of it "No, no better than you I guess…" his voice turned serious "I'm sorry, guess I shouldn't take that out on you, sorry…" "Doesn't matter, I've grown accustomed to much worse in prison," only then she realized he had saved her, without him she'd still be there.

Everything had gone perfect and to the book, she again looked at him and wondered why it had, she noticed a hood hanging on the back of his robes and remembered herself finding him Sith-like, then looking at his face and seeing a friendly face to prove against him being a Sith.

Behind the black outer robe was a brown shirt, it changed him from Sith to Jedi, his lightsaber hung loosely on his brown belt, it looked like hers, but hers was more crafted, more for the looks than fighting, she'd even carved the symbol of the Jedi Order in the metal.

As a matter of fact, she'd done it that precise that it had impressed madam Jocasta Nu, the librarian of the Temple, she'd even shown her the archives forbidden holocron vault, and let her access a few holocrons as reward for her precision, and because she was interested in many things the same as her, and she'd said she was a good candidate for the librarian to follow her up.

She watched her reflection in the front screen, she was wearing librarian robes, very light brown and again more for the looks, but she had simplified the robes so she could move better, instead of a long dress she had a short sash to show her connection to the library through a sign on it, she let the soft material flow through her fingers.

Snapping out of a short trance she looked back to Suven, in the time she'd been lost in thought he had disassembled his lightsaber with the Force and was now letting the pieces float on their own will around him.

Five crystals floating in front of him in a circle, one water blue crystal, two pale white smaller crystals, she wondered what they were, and two snow-white crystals all perfectly polished, they softly pulsed resonating his heartbeat.

At first the pulse was slow, then, when Fay looked at him, the pulse increased in speed, going rapidly and uncontrolled… and then back to calm when she looked back at the crystals, now all perfectly synchronized and balanced.

Suven sighed and the pieces of lightsaber slowly formed up two halves of his lightsaber in front of him, Suven put his hands forward with the right hand palm and the left facing each other, the top piece of the lightsaber floating above the hands, the bottom piece below, and the five crystals in formation between the two hands, then everything joining together into one lightsaber.

_Lightsaber meditation_, Fay remembered, _well, sort off… _Suven opened his eyes refreshed and renewed "Have you been watching?" "Yeah," "See something you like?" Suven teased "Ha-ha, very funny, it's just that there's nothing else to see," she turned to the controls.

An orange light started flashing and an alarm sounded, Fay looked at the screen "Suven, Coruscant has been covered with Venators, something is wrong, real wrong," Suven peered over her shoulder.

"Well, we'll get past them, they're not in battle positions, probably preparing for an campaign," "So many ships?" she brought out baffled "For a campaign?".

The seemingly endless tunnel of stars ended and the city planet appeared, the vision was covered with grey-and-red triangles, Venator-class Star Destroyers, they were no new sight for the two, but this number of them was more than they'd ever seen, they watched the scene with open mouths.

After a minute the comlink crackled to life "… Freighter, indentify yourself…" Fay pressed a button on the control panel and answered "I'm padawan Fay and with me is padawan Suven Dara, we request permission to land at the Jedi Temple…" there was a silence and some talking right after "… They are Jedi, they can…" the person on the com returned "Excuse me, you have permission to land, go ahead," they looked at each other for a second "Thank you," Fay broke contact with the Venator and gazed at Suven for a while "Have I been away that long?" "No, this is not standard procedure, but we'll find out when we gat to the Temple, I hope".

* * *

The majestic Jedi Temple entered sight, the five towers were familiar, but this time a shadow covered the building, not literally, but the aura emanating from the Temple was dark, sinister, something bad was going to happen.

The ship touched down in the hangar where all the Jedi interceptors were stored, the low rumbling of the engine died away and the light was gone.

Curiously the hangar was completely empty, again an eerie feeling overwhelmed them "Suven, I've got to go to Madam Jocasta, see you later, I hope," she tried to grin but failed terribly "So do I, may the Force be with you!" Suven heard himself talking, _'may the Force be with you?' am I turning into Master Ket or something?_

He walked down the open hall and looked at the red carpet spread out in front of him, it usually was welcoming, but today it did nothing, it was a carpet, nothing more, just a carpet.

"Padawan Dara, how are you, still training your guts out, or did you decide to stop? I sure hope not," the Nautolan Jedi Master came towards him, his smile present as always, Suven bowed to him "Hello Master Fisto, you'll be glad to hear I'm still training hard _and_ still have my guts," it was supposed to be a joke but he couldn't smile.

"Well, good to hear, shall I bring you to Master Yoda and Master Kenobi?, they said it was very urgent," the Master waited hoping Suven would know why, "Yes, thank you, Master,".


	4. Devastated

**CHAPTER FOUR: DEVASTATED**

* * *

Suven walked nervously through the door and entered the meditation room.

Masters Yoda and Kenobi looked at him worried and nodded when Suven bowed "Take a seat," Suven sat down on the meditation chair Obi-Wan Kenobi had pointed at.

"Suven, as you know, the disguise of Sidious has fallen…" a quick nod as answer "Know you are the Chosen One you do, if not misread the prophecy is, a safe era create you will…" "What are your thoughts on this?" A shiver run down Suven's spine "I… I don't want to be that person…".

Yoda produced a sigh that usually came before a long explanation and opened his mouth, but Obi-Wan was the one to talk "You know of the Sith lord, Sidious, and that he had apprentices?" a nod "Well, Dooku was killed by my old padawan-Anakin Skywalker, Asajj Ventress returned and has attacked on Kashyyyk , Etain Tur-Mukan killed her in a brief duel, and on Utapau Grievous was defeated just now, by Master Shaak Ti. His apprentices are dead…" he stopped talking "You didn't say 'All'?" the Master fiddled with his beard "Your insight serves you well, no, we're afraid a new apprentice seduce Sidious will," the green old Jedi master said with a partially hidden concern in his voice.

"Anakin, is that possible apprentice, he… is married to Padmé Amidala, he believes she will die and does everything to prevent it…" Obi-Wan's face showed how bad he felt "Told him Sidious has, save her he can, through him…".

"But Anakin won't fall for that, right?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes "He will do anything to save her, we need you to end Sidious' reign quickly, before he'll get Anakin," "Where is he now?" "Here, in the temple he is, as is senator Amidala, for their own safety, but fear he'll accept Sidious' offer we do, nearly broken he is," "We need to take control of the Senate before it's to late…" Suven was suddenly scared "Arrest the Chancellor?" "No Suven, arrest not, end him as the Chosen One you must…".

"NO!, I don't want to be called the Chosen One, you think I chose this? Couldn't you just treat me normally?, I've never even had a Master, know what?, I'm not even a Jedi!" he stood loudly breathing before the two Jedi Masters.

"I'm sorry, I lost control for a second, I-" Yoda raised his hand in protest "No, we know the pressure on your shoulders kill you it does, and a Jedi, nor padawan are you, not since your eighteenth birthday anymore you are, your own path you choose now…" Suven wanted to say _Master? _But Obi-Wan was earlier "Master?" "The six years past they have, something you need to know there is…" he swallowed discomforted.

"Six years, Sith, Hand and Jedi you've been, your own choices you make now, but to unleash the true Chosen One, one last element is needed, like the fourth key it is," "And what is this 'key'?" "Know that, we do not, but find it we will, person to turn to Masters Kenobi and I will be until then-" he was interrupted when the wall communicator beeped.

"Yes?" "Padawan Devina here, I had to inform you Masters Windu, Tiin, Kolar and Fisto have left to the Chancellors office, Skywalker left just ten minutes ago to aid them, we think…" Yoda's eyes were wide-open "Padawan, get a ship to bring us to the Chancellor's office, hurry!" Obi-Wan looked at Suven after saying that "You have to come with us," "I understand why, I'll follow you Masters,".

* * *

They passed the library, Suven stopped for a second watching something, he'd seen Fay, talking with Madam Jocasta Nu, he smiled, _if only I could be like you… accepted by at least one person, _he thought still feeling the distance between him and the two Masters "Hurry!" he followed the Masters quickly.

* * *

It was silent except for the sound of footsteps and humming in the distance, the three Force-sensitive looked at each other and exchanged worried expressions.

As soon as they reached it the door opened automatically and they rushed into the Chancellor's office.

Immediately Suven saw the four Jedi corpses, Agen Kolar's and Saesee Tiin's lay at their feet in the entrance, Kit Fisto's corpse a few meters away from the broken window and Mace Windu's lay at the feet of Sidious, the Chancellor.

Obi-Wan and Yoda had their eyes fixated on Sidious and Anakin, who were now circling around each other with Anakin having his blade pointed to the Sidious' head.

"Oh Anakin, can't you see the Jedi tried to kill me, me, your supporter from the very beginning?" Palpatine said disturbingly easy "You killed Master Windu!" "He attacked me," he nearly whispered, noticing the Jedi Masters watching the scene.

"Skywalker, anger leads to the dark side, a clear mind you must have, before ready you are!" Yoda's words were carefully picked "Anakin, you have the right to be angry and confused, I trust you with my life, he is trying to deceive you, step away Anakin, please…" the words begged him "I can't let him go, not after all he's done to me!" his eyes moved swiftly to Suven.

Slowly a few words came to him "Anakin, I'm sorry, for what ever it means to you, I'll help you, but if you kill him here, you're no better than him, he's unarmed…" Sidious had dropped his blood-red saber to show he tried to help Anakin (even though he'd fought Anakin) "He has the Force!" "Anakin, only I can help you save Padmé, if I'm dead I cannot…" a vile smile crossed his slowly deforming face.

"Anakin, please, I may not be able to fully understand how much Padmé means to you but I'll choose your side!" he knew Yoda, Sidious and Obi-Wan were watching him and felt weird, _am I really saying this?, _it was like someone talked through him, like he was the messenger.

"Obi-Wan, Yoda, Suven, I… I… I am sorry…" he deactivated his blue lightsaber and Suven could see the tears running over his face.

"YOU!, do you know what you could've been under my guide?" Sidious called the lightsaber to his hand and swung it from the side to Anakin.

The blood-red blade stopped it's move, Anakin's blade had blocked it so he had Sidious exposed, he punched him in his face and by the time Sidious used to recover the blue blade had pierced him, the blade had entered the body where the heart was placed.

For a minute Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Suven all thought Sidious was actually dead, but then the body became an little explosion of black smoke.

"A decoy!" Anakin hissed through his front-teeth, he stumbled back and fell on the ground "What have I done?" Obi-Wan came to him and put an arm around him "You did the right thing, brother,".

But Anakin pulled himself up and wrestled himself out of Obi-Wan's grip "Order sixty-six!" "What?".

"Artoo found a list of contingency orders, order sixty-six will kill all Jedi…" he said saddened "The Temple will fall…".

"Away we need to go!" Suven looked to the three men, all older than him "No, Fay is there, Padmé is there, we need to safe them!" "Padmé is there?" Anakin stood up confused "I'm with you," "Fay? Young Dara, a chance you like her there is?" somehow Yoda had found a way to tease him, even though that might not have been his intention.

"It doesn't matter, Suven is right, there is too much that will be lost," "Aiming for a girl you are too Obi-Wan?" somehow Yoda allowed himself to laugh "Yoda!" he said warning.

"All right, assist you I will, but careful you must be, if to survive we are," they ran of immediately.

* * *

For the second time that day Suven arrived at the Jedi Temple with a bad feeling, but this time the Temple was smoking and in flames.

The ship they had 'borrowed' landed on a platform just outside of the Temple and the group left the ship.

_The back entrance, of course, _Suven looked at Anakin and felt his fear, fear for Padmé and Obi-Wan, he feared too, for Fay, because she was the only one who had treated him normally, that was what he kept telling himself.

The loud sound of the path behind them crashing down didn't bother Suven now, he could only hear blaster fire and the buzzing of lightsabers, _and the screaming, _the screaming of falling Jedi.

Then somehow he got split up from the others, he was following his instinct, or maybe he should just have paid attention to Yoda who had been telling the way to go for them, but there was only one thing on his mind: _make sure Fay is safe._

He now reached the library, there he saw two clones with blue markings, _the five o first ,the elite!, _Suven thought startled, the clones wereshooting at a target he could not see because of a bookshelf, the dark colored blue and white holobooks made the scene look even sadder.

Clearly the target was a Jedi, since the blasterbolts were deflected back at the clones, Suven recognized the sound of the little higher than usual humming of the lightsaber, though he could not remember the Jedi.

The clone nearest to Suven was the first to be killed by a deflected blasterbolt and fell on the ground screaming in pain, the other clone looked at his comrade for a second and then put his focus back to the Jedi, which, Suven could now see, was an exhausted and struggling to stand Fay.

Suddenly Suven's vision was white, _a flash grenade!, _it took an infuriating long time beforevision returned to him, and he could see what was going on.

The clone with more commander-like blue markings, kama and pauldron stood behind Fay now and knocked her in the back with his rifle, put the barrel to the back of her head and pulled the trigger…


	5. About To Be Unleashed

AN: yeah, I know, I'm really trying to make the Chapters bigger, but the Chapters in word already look kind of big, so its hard to make them look good, Enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIVE: ABOUT TO BE UNLEASHED**

Suven gazed at his hands for a minute and let his mind catch up with the events, he'd shot a lightning induced Force blast at the commander and he'd been smashed into the wall, it had come down on the clone and crushed him further.

The tips of his fingers were smoking lightly and his arms had pushed the blast that quickly they hurt, confused Suven lowered them and blinked, _did I really do that, can I even do that?_

The sound of Fay going through her knees brought Suven back to the moment and he ran towards her.

He put one arm around her and Fay immediately buried her face in his shoulder "I…I, sorry, couldn't save them, I… I… it's… terrible…" she brought out crying, Suven put his other arm around her and felt her collapsing "It's okay, relax, I'm here…" Fay kept crying nonetheless "Suven… I'm sorry,… I couldn't save the padawans…" Suven closed his eyes "You couldn't have done anything, they took you by surprise, relax,".

The words calmed her and she wiped the tears out of her eyes "Thank you…" Suven took the lightsaber she'd dropped and handed it to her "So, ya gonna help us help the remaining Jedi?" "Us?" "Yes, me, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda…" her face lit up and Suven could see a spark of hope in her teary eyes.

They stood up and Fay took a holorecorder from her pocket "I could save this, let's hope it's worth it," Suven put one hand on her shoulder "you're safe, so it's worth it to me," Fay watched him strangely and then nodded smiling, she couldn't help it.

* * *

"Good, returned they have, leave now we must!" Suven and Fay came running towards the group waiting for them at the hangar, just like planned.

Anakin had Padmé lying in his arms, Obi-Wan had Siri Tachi lying in his arms and Master Yoda was looking at Fay and Suven coming, it had a certain atmosphere to it.

They quickly entered the hangar and looked at the untouched fighters "Ya'know, it's a waste to let them here…" Obi-Wan thought about Anakin's statement "If Siri, Yoda and Padmé take the freighter, then we'll take our interceptors as support if we are to get through the fleet," "Good idea-" Anakin hugged Padmé "-take care, Padmé, love you…" he said almost too happy that he didn't need to conceal the marriage.

* * *

Then, little time later, five ships left the temple, the four eta-2 _actis _light interceptors of the Jedi and the freighter.

Anakin's yellow-grey starfighter was the first in orbit, then Obi-Wan's red-grey starfighter and the freighter, followed by the dark blue-grey starfighter of Suven and the red-grey starfighter belonging to Fay piercing the air behind them.

"_Okay, we need to protect the freighter, just cover it's flan and rear and we'll get through," _Anakin's voice said through the comlink "All right, Seven, guess we'll be the shield, boost the shield and drop formal thrusters," the screen in his cockpit displayed a message I CALCULATE BAD ODDS, WHY AREN'T WE RETURNING? Suven smiled slightly "That's just how Anakin works, Sev, besides, these odds are better than on the ground," the droid made a moody beep.

I PITY HIS ARTOO, EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO "You've got a lot of personality, that's practically the same, but I'm glad you never take memory wipes, makes ya a good pal" THANK YOU "You're welcome!".

A green plasma blast scorched the cockpit _"Suven, watch it! You've got ARCs on your tail!" _Fay's voice said worried "Yeah, I got a visual, Sev, let's show them our thrusters!" the droid rotted his dome happily, the fighter sped up and left the slow ARCs behind while Anakin's fighter blasted right through them .

"_Good thing, Suven, advice you forget shielding freighter and do something' bout those V-wings!" _"Got it, Sev, put the shields energy to weapons and reverse thrusters, quickly!" the rain of V-wings was almost with them, then Suven flew rolling into the cloud of fighters with lasers blasting.

"Talk about doing a barrel role," he murmured when he was through the fighters and past the Venators at the same time.

He looked at the conveniently placed hyperspace-rings and docked with the nearest, punched in the coordinates they had planned to rendezvous on and punched the lever .

* * *

The ships regrouped over the first moon of Yavin and returned in contact "Hey, is everyone still there?" "_Fay here!_ " "_Anakin here!, everyone is here I see Obi-Wan, and the freighter right there, a ship seems to have followed us,_ " "_that's the _Tantive _from Bail Organa, don't worry, Bail, can you hear me,_ " "_Padmé? Yes I can, I escaped from the chaos Palpatine created, you can dock with the _Tantive _we're defectors too,_ " Suven piloted the ship into the hangar of the corvette and watched Fay's fighter follow him.

* * *

"So we ran off and saw you in the hangar, followed you and here we are," "A pleasure to see you alive it is, Siri here, a stable pilot she is not," Siri chuckled and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda, what do you think we should do?" "Strike as soon as possible we must, gather forces before Sidious finds us," Obi-Wan, who had expected an answer like "withdraw, we must, only wait we can," was astonished.

"The Chancellor has reformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire while the clones led the attack on the Temple, due to that, Sidious failed to give a good reason to do so, and few Senators have defected too," "Do you know any who will help?" "The Delegation of two thousand!, I bet they'd help us," Bail looked silently at Padmé and nodded "Yes, Mon Mothma, Borsk Fey'lya and Garm Bel Iblis are going to their home planets to see what they can do, we've decided, that, when the time presents itself, we will rebel-" Padmé gave him a look that made him add "-fully knowing the consequences," .

She walked away unconvinced and the group separated, leaving Yoda, Fay, Suven and Seven over "In the meantime, Suven Dara, as the Chosen One, a tech-" suddenly Fay stopped him "Wait, Suven, you are the chosen one?" Yoda looked at Suven "That's right, I never told you…" he said nearly whispering.

"That is an important thing to know, don't you trust me or something?" Suven looked at Yoda hoping for support, but he got none "Fay, listen, I've been excluded from the other padawans for all my life because they knew I was the Chosen One, I was afraid you'd do the same, I'm sorry," Fay stood perplex for a moment "But, well… it explains something…" "Suven Dara is right, excluded he was, act normal to him only Master Fisto did, fear I do, treating you, just as Skywalker, differently a mistake it was," "I thought Anakin was him, wasn't he mad at you?" Suven almost laughed "He wasn't happy, but he knows I don't like it very much, it's not as 'fun' as it sounds…" Yoda pointed his gimer stick at Fay and then to Suven "Feel I do, by treating each other normally, a bond you've created-" "Oh joy…" Fay murmured "Happy you should be padawan, such a bond formed by trust it is, a Master-Apprentice bond it usually is,".

Suven thought for a second before putting in a question "So what does this bond do?" "connect you where others cannot feel your presence it does, when one gains strength, so does the other, in a lesser way with losing strength it happens, your mental shield stronger they are Fay, and more calm you have become Suven, use this bond efficiently you must, the technique wait it can, seem you've found the key it has young Dara, now, rest I must, tired I am." He turned around and started walking down the white hall of the _Tantive._

"Suven, what did that mean?" the girl said curious "It means I have a lot of explaining to do…" Suven sighed tired.

* * *

"Anakin, I know the baby's coming soon, what are we going to do?" Padmé rested her head on Anakin's shoulder "We will go to a faraway place and lay down for a while, so that we can get through this in peace," he said smiling "I'm sorry for you, Yoda, Obi-Wan and the other two, to lose so much friend seems so… cruel, unbelievable," "Don't worry Padmé, they're tougher than they look," she looked up confused "Now what is that supposed to mean?" Anakin could only give her a smile "You'll find out someday," knowing Anakin would not be giving her an answer she could use, Padmé put her head back on Anakin's shoulder.

* * *

Yoda looked at the astromech droid that had bumped into him and shook his head "Rush not you should," but the droid was already gone "Always hurrying," he murmured disapproving and moved onto the room he was given.

"Master Yoda! Master Yoda!" the little green man turned around "stop hurrying you should!" the man that had called to him, Bail Organa, had reached him and looked down `Sorry, we heard something interesting we think you should hear for yourself,".

After a few seconds Yoda sighed "Fine then, but rest I should soon," "I promise, it won't take too long, and it will be worth it," Bail said enthusiastic.

* * *

"…And that is how I ended up on Kashyyyk-" Suven sighed relieved because his long story was close to an ending "-which is probably the best thing ever happened to me," he sighed again and took a sip from his glass of water.

Fay watched him for a while and finally said something after the long time of listening "Because you met me?, but, what about the disaster at the Jedi Temple?" "It doesn't matter where I had been, it would have happened anyway…" she looked at him in understanding.

There was a short uneasy silence, then Fay took Suvens right-hand with both her hands and pressed something in the hand "Consider it a gift from a good friend," "You?" "Sorta," she smiled and left the room, leaving Suven stare at the closed door for a while.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, I tell you, do you really think that it is a good idea?" the Master smiled at Siri "I said it once and I'll say it again, if you just say the word I'll do it," Siri shook her head in denial "I'm gonna regret this…" "Sure you are…".


	6. Birth Of The Alliance

**AN: **trying out lining so, I hope it worked!

**CHAPTER SIX: BIRTH OF THE ALLIANCE **

_Directly after Bail Organa reached Alderaan, Suven and Yoda went with him as security, much to Suven's protest he was separated from Fay, now a few months of hard and intensive training later, Suven watches as the five Senators declare rebellion against the Empire, as now, they are ready, they have a fleet, they have weapons ,men to use them, and most important, the courage to do._

* * *

The five persons stood around the grey table with serious faces.

"The time has come, the Emperor is at an end of his reign of terror, people, innocent people, men, women, children, all innocent, have been killed, and are being killed, we won't sit by, we will do something, the time of politics is over, we must fight. I declare this as an official act of rebellion, to save what once was a peaceful republic!" the other four nodded enthusiastic.

"With our combined soldiers and weapons, we will fight for freedom, with our ships, we will push the Emperor back-" he stopped his sentence and the group looked at two people coming in, Suven and Yoda, _what am I doing here anyway?._

"-And with you, the greatest Jedi I know and the Chosen One, we have the Force fighting with us!" Suven watched Bail Organa talking, it did sound convincing, he was a good speaker, "We will come to tough times, and I'm not saying it will be fun, but it is our duty, our sworn duty to help the galaxy, to fight suffering, to hail freedom," Mon Mothma stated "We will lose much, but if we prevail, we win so much more," Padmé said caressing her belly carefully.

"For our children-" Bail started encouraged "-We will create a safe environment, to play in, to grow up in, to learn in, to live in!" "May the Force be with us all!" Master Yoda simply added.

* * *

Suven smiled, Padmé and Anakin were with their children, a boy and a girl, Luke and Leia, it was a happy sight to see the family together.

_Oh, seriously! _Suven wiped a lost tear from his cheek and shook his head, _why do I cry every time I see a family, has my bond, as Yoda keeps calling it, gone that far? _He squeezed his eyes together to prevent the always overwhelming picture of Fay, _beautiful Fay, _making him cry, _I call the bond love Yoda, love…_

He looked at the children and chuckled as Luke was holding onto Anakin's finger that powerful it hurt him "Au, Luke, stop it!" he tried, but it didn't help.

Laughing Padmé decided to go help her husband and took baby Luke over from Anakin, Luke immediately calmed down "Guess he likes me better," Padmé said grinning happily "Who wouldn't?" Anakin took the other baby, Leia.

It was then that Padmé noticed Suven, she walked to him "You miss her, don't you?" Suven nodded, the baby had woken up and laughed happily to him, a smile appeared on Suven's face "He's wonderful, they're both wonderful," Padmé presented the baby to him "Do you want to hold him?" _what? Me? _He couldn't object, the baby was already lying in his arms.

He calmed immediately and looked at the baby "Hey, how are you?" the baby made a funny noise and suddenly dropped his happy face, _eh?, _Luke started to cry, _what did I do?_

"Oh," Padmé took the baby again "He's hungry, I'm sorry," she walked away and disappeared in a room near Anakin.

"Wonderful are they, hmm?" Suven startled, he hadn't seen Yoda coming or that he was standing next to him "Huh, yes, they sure are," the Jedi put up a smile "Distracted you are, miss Fay you do, hmm?" _is anything safe against that guy? _He nodded.

"I miss her every day, but you know that, am I right?" "Very strong your shields are, making it difficult for me you are," Suven laughed, _He _was making it difficult for _him_?

"With her, you will be soon, here she is, and heard I have, miss you too she does," the old Jedi Master grinned "For you hearing is the same as sensing," again the Master grinned "Know me well you do,".

* * *

They were at a meeting of the newly christened Rebel Alliance, how they came up with the name Suven could only guess, he thought sarcastically,looking at the Senators, Generals and other important people who were talking loudly in the white meeting room of the _Home One_.

Both Suven and Fay kept acting official during the meeting, but in reality they were both bursting to be together, but they knew better than to do that.

The meeting went on endlessly, endless talking about resources and allies they could gain, about the fleet's capabilities and tactics, about the current base, still hidden from the Empire, and the power the Empire had gained due to an attack that had killed one of the leaders of the Alliance.

Yoda gave Suven a look and telepathically told him something, _only when you miss something you know how important they are to you, _he used the word important instead of love, _how much you love someone, Yoda, love, _he kept the thought to himself and nodded.

Then Bail stood up "Thank you for your attention, gentlemen and ladies, you are dismissed," the Senators, Generals and Admirals left the room.

Fay was gone when the room was finally rid of the others, he'd expected Fay to wait for him, she had not.

* * *

It was late afternoon, disappointed Suven walked through the gleaming white halls of the corvette, the fleet would disembark very soon and Fay would be gone again, Suven had tried to get to her himself but Yoda had insisted he'd stay on the corvette, and it wasn't likely Fay was going to go to him because her fleet was to leave in two hours.

The door of his room opened and Suven entered the grey cabin, another one of those why?-sighs left his mouth, Fay would be away for very long and he hadn't even said hi, let alone _goodbye _.

He fell down on his bed and yelled in frustration, hard enough to hear but low enough so the people on the hall wouldn't come to see what was going on, he looked at his possessions, his lightsaber, a holocron he'd been working on, his clothing, existing out what he was wearing at the moment, and his-

There was a knock on the door, soft but hearable, he stood up "Come on in," the door opened right after.

The person had already hugged him when he could finally say something "Fay?" he closed his eyes and let it happen "I'm sorry, Suven, I know you were expecting me to stay but the senator wouldn't let me stay, I'm glad I found you…" she let him go and looked at him "You've grown," Suven smiled at her "You became even more beautiful," "Nice!" Fay chuckled.

"I missed you…" Suven said "I missed you too, it's been far too long," suddenly the smile on Fay's face disappeared "We're not just friend are we?" Suven shook his head "Not 'just' friends," "I meant it goes much farther than that, Suven, I love you," it was silent, _oh great, I lost my voice, now what?_

Then he simply nodded, he had to do something, now? "I love you too," he started to caress her hair softly, after he'd said it Fay started smiling again and hugged him, _what? Did you expect she'd kiss you because you said 'I love you'? _he knew the answer, yes.

The door slid open again and Master Yoda entered the cabin "Get a room you should," "Master, we have a room, we're in it right now," Suven smiled.

Fay let go of Suven and turned around "Hello Master Yoda, it's good to see you!" she said happily "Good to see you to it is, dear child, go you should, discuss something with Dara I must," _Dara, he's calling me Dara again, _Suven though annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Suven, goodbye…" she kissed him on the cheek and left the room to return to the fleet waiting to leave "Goodbye Fay, be safe…".

"No Dara, not goodbye yet, important this is for you, for you to say real goodbye she'll be waiting soon, first inform you I must, her fleet gone it will be, but in eight more months see her again you will," Suven's heart froze _eight months?, that long? _

"Away I must go, train on your own you now must, as are your decisions, but stay with Organa at all times you must, understood?" "Yes," "Then may the Force be with you," "And with you, Master," "Go now Dara, waiting much longer she won't be," Suven quickly left the cabin and ran off to find Fay, again.

Yoda sighed, he had gone through something like this himself, but they'd abandoned the idea for the council, maybe his biggest mistake.

* * *

"Wait!, Fay!" Fay turned around and saw Suven racing to her, she stopped walking.

Suven reached her and took a second to catch breath "I don't know whether to like Yoda or to hate him, I'm sorry, there is something I forgot…" Fay smiled a little uneasy "What?" "This,".

He kissed her, for a moment nothing mattered anymore, just the two of them, their hearts racing, and feeling like time had stopped.

Then they let go "Yeah, you definitely forgot that, I won't forget that very soon," she said blown "I just wanted to say goodbye," "then I'll definitely leave some more," a smile crossed her face "Goodbye Suven, see you…" "Goodbye Fay, try to return in one piece if you can!" she nodded and the ramp closed, then the shuttle left the _Tantive._

Suven sighed sad, but happy at the same time, he was a lucky person, and he was fully aware of that.


	7. Negotiations

**CHAPTER SEVEN: NEGOTIATIONS **

* * *

_We're six months down the eight months and Suven and Bail Organa are on a 'diplomatic' mission to the famous Kuat Drive Yards, the factory responsible for a major part of the Imperial fleet, and now rumors have reached the rebellion that a new super star destroyer is being build, one even more powerful than the Emperor's _Executor _super star destroyer…_

* * *

The personal frigate of the senator showed up and Suven steered his interceptor towards it "What took you so long, senator?" he grinned teasing "_Oh, the coffee wasn't finished…" _Suven smiled to ArSeven "You had coffee?, I could've used some," "_I bet you do," _Suven landed his interceptor in the hangar of the _Tantive_.

* * *

A soft _clank _meant the fighter had hit the ground and Suven jumped out of the now opened cockpit "Hello sir, had a nice trip?" Suven watched the man surprised "Wedge, how did you end up here?" the man put his helmet off and smiled at Suven "Personal squad leader, but you're ignoring my question," Suven shook Wedge's hand "Oh, it wasn't bad, at least I'm flying again, can't say that's the smartest thing to do when you're _alone_…" Wedge zipped his orange flight suit "How so?".

"I don't know, the Empire found out I was meddling with their fleet and sent some TIEs," "I'm guessing that fleet is past now?" he knew Suven well " 'could say I took down a few Destroyers before they had their cannons ready…" "Luckily you had your frigates to back you up, they told what happened, sounded like you're a good pilot, say, Bail needs you," Suven laughed "_You're_ the one holding me up,".

"There you are!" Bail greeted him happily, the man had become like a father figure to him over the time "Good to see you, senator," "Always a pleasure having you here, I heard Alliance wants to promote you a General?" Suven looked at him surprised "Really?, I didn't know," "Well, you'll find out if it's true sooner or later, are you ready?".

"As always, could you tell me what kind of cruiser were talking about?" "It's a bigger version of the _Executor_ and it's more like the Mon Calamaran cruisers," "So the Imperial finally saw the round shapes made more sense?" "Yes, the ship's command bridge has been sized down and lies closer to the actual hull, it has more firepower, and funny thing is," the senator smiled amused "what?".

Bail couldn't suppress it anymore and laughed "The Drive Yards are short on space, so they stored the new BTL-C Y-wings, T-65 X-wings, and the new N-1 starfighters on it, if we can take it, we gain so much fighters and a powerful ship, the Emperor will not be happy!" _the Emperor will not be happy, no, he won't…_

* * *

In the meantime they had arrived at the docking bay and they could leave the ship.

Everything was going as planned, the fleet that was supposed to protect the drive Yards was lured away, and commando groups would be at their stations very soon, it was not going to be easy for Bail to convince the Moff stationed here to let the shipyard fall in the Alliance hands and so Suven came prepared for a fight.

A group of stormtroopers came to them "Senator, we have orders to bring you to Moff Millan, I suggest you come along without resistance," a trooper walked to Suven "Your weapon?" it wasn't as much as a request as an order "You don't need take my weapon, you never saw it," "I don't need to take your weapon, I never saw it," the trooper said confused and turned away from Suven, _child's play._

After a short walk they reached the Moff's office "Go in Senator," Bail entered the room "Wait here Suven," he touched his cheek, _I'll contact you, great, I can wait again._

The stormtroopers left and Suven was alone in the hall with two Imperial knights, Suven leaned on the wall and smiled "So you're guards, eh?" no response "Enjoying your job a bit?" Suven glanced at the two guards, he was irritating them.

"all right, don't mind me," he took his lightsaber from his belt and looked at it, clearly the smaller guard was young and inexperienced "What color?" the other guard shushed him "Blue," "Oh, mine's silver," _Silver, just like Fay's,_ Suven thought.

Then Suven's arm communicator started beeping, he pushed a small button on the watch like object and the beeping stopped "Excuse me, I'm needed," the guards activated their lightsabers and crossed them before the door.

"Aw, I really don't think that's a good idea…" he pushed the sabers up with the Force, immediately the guards attacked him, Suven blocked both lightsabers with his and took something from his robe, another blue plasma blade rose up and pierced the taller guard "Now kid, since I guess your new, I won't kill you, just run off and get a family somewhere, 'kay?" he said with two blades in a pretty threatening way, the guard nodded and ran off.

Suven now entered the office and looked at the Moff lying dead on the table "Aw, what did you do?" he said biting his lip "He pulled a gun and I shot him," the senator explained without acting like something had happened.

"Then why did you call me?" "For the guards," Suven deactivated the two sabers he was holding in a reversed grip "I never knew you carried two?" the senator said surprised "Fay gave me a crystal, and, it is much more my style, Jar'Kai," "Well, I've alerted the commandos about the incident here and I suspect they could use a hand with the troopers," Suven nodded "I'll go help them," "I'll stay here and make sure the Imperials don't find out we are taking this shipyard over," Suven nodded again and ran out of the room.

He ran off to the _Tantive_, knowing the stormtroopers would attack the escape vehicle first.

* * *

The blast door to the hangar opened and Suven looked at the large number of stormtroopers storming the ship.

His hands formed a ball and filled with Force energy, looking like the distortion made by engines, the energy flared and Suven pushed his hands forward, making a giant Force-wave sending the stormtroopers flying around.

A quick dash and he reached the stormtroopers that remained, the first trooper came running and Suven sliced his head off, at first he had been troubled by the fact he was killing humans but as he saw the stormtroopers burn thousands of villages to the ground that thought changed dramatically.

_Ya'know, you could just stay at a distance and shoot me, _he thought while he was cutting down more stormtroopers aimlessly running to him.

There was a second rest in the wave of troopers and Suven closed his arms and eyes, gathering energy while floating in the air about two meter above the ground.

Then he spread his arms in a scream, a bubble of pure Force energy expanded quickly and not only pushed the stormtroopers away, it also incinerated every one of them coming in contact with the bubble.

Suven landed gently on the ground and sighed, _will they ever learn?, _a bunch of smoke and dead stormtroopers surrounded him, he'd killed over a hundred of them in a matter of minutes, again.

The rebels came to him and smiled "Good work sir, glad to be serving you, group Shen and Besh have reported an all clear, but we've heard nothing from group Aurek," Suven nodded "You and Santi-" he pointed at the woman in rebel gear "-Come with me. The rest, stay with the ship and enjoy the view!" the men and one woman nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So sir, never known you carry two blades," Wedge said as they were running to the grey hallways "Yeah, Fay gave me a crystal, exactly the same color as the other, had to do it," the woman smiled "Sir?" "Yes, Santi?" "Could you explain me why you are the senator's bodyguard? You'd do great at the battlefront,".

Suven sighed, he had no idea, but Yoda had told him to, so he did it "First and foremost, thank you for the compliment, and second, Master Yoda said so, other than that I don't know," Santi growled unsatisfied "Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be ripping the frontlines apart soon!" the woman pushed Wedge "Don't you call me a sweetheart, flyboy!" "I guess that was a compliment, thanks!" he said teasing.

* * *

They reached the blast door that would lead to group Aurek, the three stopped "I sense four people in there, three Force-sensitive," he threw his eyes open and Force-pushed the door open quicker than it could have done himself.

Wedge peered inside, _blast, imperial knights!, _he shot at them but the knight's silver lightsabers easily deflected the bolts.

Just as the silver blade was going to hit the rebel lying on the ground the knight was blasted away "Are you okay?" Suven asked the man "I'll live," the man said shaking while Suven stopped two more silver blades from killing the man "Good, get to Santi, she'll get you back to the _Tantive, _careful!".

Five seconds later Suven was surrounded by three knights "Surrender!" Suven recognized the one he'd let go earlier "No, not really," "I'll tell you one more time, surrender!" "Still no," the guards attacked him together.

A Force-jump got Suven out of the middle and he activated his two shiny blue lightsabers in the air, landed after the youngest and cut him down with the best-known Ataru attack he could come up with, overconfident the other guards attacked Suven, thinking they could handle this 'beginner'.

_Lesson one: confident, but not overconfident, _he thought as he parried both blades.

Here Suven's two blades came in handy, being able to block instead of evading the blades of the opponent, then he jumped and cut one of the knights down in his soft landing.

The other, now angered, knight came to him, but Suven started battering his defense so quick he couldn't attack at all, then one of Suven's swings brought in a Force-lightning charged blade on his and the saber shorted out in less than a second, the knight was defenseless now and could do nothing as the blue blade cut him down.

Suven watched the dead knight and deactivated his lightsaber "You are persistent, I'll give you that," Wedge entered the room and looked at the dead knight too "So sir, are you ready playing with them?" He watched him "They're dead, yes, I am," the lightsaber hilts felt warm in his hand, the style Jar'Kai had been his favorite for a long time, all he'd needed was a crystal, ad Fay had given him one, _Fay, giving me what I'm missing._

Wedge smiled "Then let's go, the fleet defending this place has been defeated about five minutes ago, bet they'll throw a celebration party," "I hope so, it's been a long time since we won a battle," the men smiled at each other and left the hangar.

* * *

AN: yeah, a little less lovey-dovey stuff and more fighting, TFU style, enjoy it!


	8. The General's Ship

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE GENERAL'S SHIP**

* * *

Suven was silent for a while, ArSeven was still waiting for a response "So-?" the droid crackled confirming "Wow…" he took a while to let him realize it "They promoted me a general, and the Super Star Destroyer is to be my flagship…" the whole ship was under his command, the biggest ship of the entire fleet.

"But… but I can't accept this-" the hologram of admiral Ackbar intervened "Oh, it's not an offer, now general, there are things we must discuss, come to the _Home One'_s briefing room at 1900, don't be late, that would make a bad first impression," the Mon Calamari smiled and the hologram faded.

There still was a part of Suven that did not understand it, _me? A general? This ship? Why? _, Arseven woke him up from his thoughts with a sharp yell and left him, astonished Suven watched as Bail and Wedge came to him with their hands forward.

"Congratulations, general," "I thought I had heard it, and also congratulations with you new ship!" Suven shook hands dazzled "Wow…" Wedge put up his most serious face "You are still going to fly with your squadron right?, and with your soldiers?" Suven eventually brought up a smile "Of course, Wedge, I'll be coordinating the battles from the frontlines," then Wedge smiled again "So that means we can sit back and watch the show?".

* * *

"General Dara, it's a pleasure finally seeing you in real, instead of holographic," Suven shook hands with the Mon Calamari admiral "Same to you, admiral," he smiled.

"So, what are you going to call your flag ship?" had he heard that right? "Wha?" "It's the heart of your fleet now, it deserves a name, doesn't it?" there was a silence "I've never thought of that," "Whatever you name it-don't call it the _Chosen One_, it sounds so, unoriginal, don't you think?" Ackbar handed him a glass of tea which Suven happily took "Agreed," he took a sip from the tea, it tasted horrible, but he kept it in and swallowed.

"Hmm?, oh, I gave you the wrong one, that one's mine," Suven let Ackbar take the cup back relieved and took the other cup, carefully took a sip and concluded that this one wasn't as bad as the other "Yeah, that's better," he took another sip and relaxed.

In the meantime Ackbar had started up the holo display and displayed a holo of the new ship combined with the former 'fleet' of Suven "You'll get used to the idea after a while, general, but you now are in control of our main fleet," he pressed some more buttons and more ships appeared in the hologram.

It was now a formation of the yet unnamed ship, eight CR90 and CR70 corvettes each being a corner of a cube around the unnamed ship, two EF76 Nebulon-B frigates and MC80 _liberty-_type cruisers three more Mon Calamaran battle cruisers and four Acclamator I-class assault ships below the main fleet, these were the carriers and had little offensive for themselves.

Suven looked at each ship and recognized what it was fairly easy "It is good to be able to know the positions of your fleet in your head, as general you'' be fighting yourself often and won't be able to view the holo of the battle, see these corvettes?" Suven nodded "They are defensive, to protect the flagship from fighters-" _like I don't know, _Suven thought "-see these Nebu-frigates?" "They're support for the fighters," Suven said having heard this before, these were the basics of the fleet, and any luitenant should know them.

"The carriers-" Ackbar pointed at the Acclamators "-Are for ground assault and fighter transport, I'm telling you this because you now have the largest fleet of the Alliance, only if every other fleet would join together our fleet could outrank yours, I know you're the Chosen One, and you've been schooled well, I know you are a genius tactician at that, but you lack experience, so I'm wary of the decision," Ackbar sighed tired "I know the responsibility admiral, I've coordinated my own little fleet for over a year now, I will not fail you, I'll do everything I can, even if it means I have to destroy the enemy's fleet with the Force," he sounded a lot more confident than he really was, it wasn't 'real' for him yet.

He looked at the holo again, _wait, is that…?_ The frigate was so familiar to him "Admiral, isn't that the ship Fay is stationed on?" it came out as a whisper "Yes, indeed, her fleet has been added to yours, Organa, Mothma, Farin, Seytin and I place a lot of trust in you young one…" _great, we're getting the whole Chosen One thing all over again… _

* * *

He sat in his room now, on the ship he had yet to give a name, there was a holo communicator on one side of his room and his bed on the other, ArSeven was somewhere on the ship exploring, his men were working on the ship, the crew from Kuat Drive Yards was, and the ship would be ready in a two months.

_Wow, it's all under my control now, the biggest fleet of the Alliance, _he fainted instead of falling asleep at night.

* * *

There was a beeping sound, it became louder every second, _will you just…! _

Suven stood up and walked to the holo communicator, "Yes?" a hologram of Fay appeared "Hello, general…" she said, Suven's heart skipped a beat "Fay!" "Hey Suven, I thought I would congratulate you with the promotion, I look forward seeing you, I've missed you so much…" "Me too, it'll be nice having you around again, got a lot to tell you," Fay smiled "Admiral Ackbar has send me the holos of your fleet, I can't express how proud I am, or how jealous Anakin is at you, but he keeps telling us he's more happy commanding a squadron of fighters," Suven could swear he'd heard "I'm not jealous!" on the background.

"So, any news from your side?" Fay suddenly looked down "I'm getting a little bored by the Empire, all they're doing is sending reinforcements, I've been stuck here for three months by now-" "-But we'll get out of this soon, don't worry," she added when she saw Suven's worried face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Suven, gotta go, see you in two months," "May the Force get you through in time," Fay smiled and the hologram faded out.

Then Suven knew a name for the giant flagship, the _Alliance Queen,_ the ship now had a good name.

* * *

Wedge walked around his ship, the new X-wing, and smiled at his astromech, R5, he now had a ship that didn't look like it came from the scrapheap.

The hangar was filled with fighters, red and white Y-wings, red and white X-wings, even the Naboo N-1s were red and white, it all seemed so organized, just as the Empire had black and grey ships, the Alliance now had red and white ships.

"So Rogue leader, you've heard the news?" Santi came towards him "What?" she'd reached him "You're a squadron leader on the _Alliance Queen,_ but we'll probably end up calling it the _Queen_," "So this ship now has a name, it's looking rather bright for the Alliance lately, don't you think?" the woman in her orange flight suit nodded.

"Look at that, the general's here," Suven came to them "Hey guys!" "Hey!" "How are you enjoying yourselves?" "good," "great, Santi, I can't do this whole coordinating stuff alone anymore, I'm appointing you- if you want- to be my advisor," "Sure I want that!".

Wedge put up an insulted face "I'm not asked?" "We can't miss Rogue squadrons leader Wedge, besides, you wouldn't want to," "True…" "Anyway, Santi, here's a holomap of the fleet's formation and stuff, I advise you go study it," she saluted him "Yes, general," "oh yeah, one more thing, that's Suven to you, and, actually, everyone else," the woman smiled and left the hangar.

Wedge gave Suven a friendly punch on the shoulder "Don't tell me you're gonna paint you Jedi interceptor red and white, are you?" "No, I'll keep it like this, why?" "Look around, all ships, even the Y-wings are red and white, actually, I've never seen those Y-wings before…." "Oh, they're C models, they have a gunner position, like the ones we used during the clone wars," it sounded like it was a long time ago, but in reality it was just a year, and a few month.

The two man were silent and Arseven came to them, loudly beeping, squeaking and whistling like he was going to short-out "Yes Sev, something wrong?" again beeping "What's with the ArSeven?" Suven stopped the astromech and lifted it from the ground with the Force "Slow down, tell me what's going on!" the droid stopped struggling and projected a hologram.

"General Dar-" the hologram faded away immediately "ArSeven, what happened?" all sorts of twittering Wedge couldn't understand followed "So, recap, all energy was lost in the prison, and there has been shooting?" a single beep answered the question.

_Great, just great! _"ArSeven, come with me, we're going to see what really happened!" the two ran off.

* * *

"Sev, stay here and see what systems are online, give me a hand only when I ask, got it?" the astromech droid entered the computer and chirped.

"Well then, let's see…" with a single gesture of his hand the door opened and Suven ran inside, the hall was empty, but he could sense someone was in there, actually, more than one was there.

He moved on through the eerie silent detention block, every once in a while a sound was heard, _swoosh, _like someone moved around him, the grip on his sabers stiffened and he felt his head dazzling slowly, someone was very close to him, and it definitely was hostile.

He felt the presences now, so knew every position now, the intruders had been careless, _three… two… one! _His blue saber flew through the air with dazzling speed and cut a stormtrooper down, one in black armor, _shadow troopers, _the arm communicator was on immediately "Sev, alert the others, shadow troopers have breached the ship, well, they were probably already on it, hurry!".

His other blade flew through the air and cut down two more troopers, the two reverse gripped blades were whirling around him now, cutting down troopers and deflecting blasterbolts at inhuman speeds.

Then blue lightning lit the room up for a moment, killing the clones through electrocution, the lightning spread through the entire hallway and lit up every single trooper.

After the last trooper fell screaming silence returned to the hallway, but a Force-sensitive was still around, not an imperial knight, but a more trained individual.

Suven moved on through the hallway, hands on the still softly smoking lightsabers, eyes closed to ban out anything that would distract him.

He heard a lightsaber activating and turned around, instantly tracing the source of the sounds, a cloaked person stood there with a red lightsaber activated, aimed for his head.

"Ah, hello, might I ask what you are doing here, except hiding?" "I am not hiding," "Might I advice you to deactivate your saber and let yourself be taken into custody?" "You might, but I'm not doing it," the person attacked him right after with an slash aimed for his head.

Suven parried the blade instantly and reacted by piercing his second blade into the attacker's body, _missed_, the person had evaded it and now aimed a strike for his leg, which Suven evade by simply jumping over the person and slashing the person on the side, again the red blade blocked the attack.

A quick, well aimed, Force-push caught the person of balance and Suven ended the fight with cutting the person's head off.

The detention block was secure and Suven hurried to ArSeven to see if he could help anywhere else, but no, the short battle was over and the ship was secure again.

* * *

AN: Yay, it's longer (I think…. ) enjoy and please tell me if you like the name the _Alliance Queen._


	9. Skirmish On Cato Neimoidia

**CHAPTER NINE: SKIRMISH ON CAT NEIMOIDIA**

* * *

_The two months are over, the ship is ready and Fay is coming back soon, the only thing left to do now is wait for orders, and until orders arrive, Suven intensifies his training to the maximum._

_Fay's shuttle is about to arrive and the Alliance Queen's crew has a mission ready, rescue the prisoners from Cato Neimoidia and ensure their safe escape._

* * *

It was cold on Cato Neimoidia, Suven's sand-brown sashes waved softly on the wind running past them, the two were a part of the robe he was wearing, his other robe had been too Sith-like, so the generals and admirals had asked him to change that as soon as possible, Suven had done it, he now wore a sand colored robe with leather chest armor plating, dark blue pants and two crossed brown belts with his lightsabers on them.

The ship was still nowhere to be seen and time was running short for the squad, they had to leave, there was a time limit, they had to get there before the prisoners were to be executed.

"Santi, any sign of the shuttle?" "Negative general, the scanners are clear," he sighed frustrated, they had to hurry, "Wait, I'm picking up a signal!" Santi cried out "And?" "It's her," "Finally!" a joyous feeling spread across his body, and Suven relaxed.

The shuttle entered sight, the lights on the top of the three wings were easy to see in the darkness of the night.

After a few seconds of precise maneuvering the shuttle was landed on the platform and the boarding ramp was lowered and a woman was walking towards them "Hello, _general_!" "Hello Fay!" he hugged her "What took you so long?" the woman smiled almost fairylike.

"The imperial blockade, how do we plan on getting the prisoners past them? Alive?" now it was Suven's turn to smile "We'll just bust our way through, and guess what-_you_ get to lead my squad," "And why is that?" "I'll be on the _Sundered Heart _clearing the way," "What, that corvette is gonna clear the way?, I'll have to see first,".

Suven smiled and stepped onto the train that arrived "Coming, _sweetheart_?" Fay rolled her eyes "Sure, aren't they coming?" she pointed at the four commandos "They have their own objective, we're to create as much distraction as they need, including malfunctioning lighting and fighting," Suven said casually "They'll see us immediately on this train!" "I'm not worrying,".

* * *

The hover train arrived at the prison and immediately stormtroopers surrounded them.

"Don't give me that-" Suven said at the I-told-you-so face Fay gave him "-It wasn't really our job to get in undetected anyway," Fay activated her silver lightsaber and sighed "If you say so!".

She started cutting down the stormtroopers and Suven activated his two sabers, in reverse grip, the troopers, clearly unfamiliar with this grip, started laughing, _oh I'm not holding them the wrong way, I'm holding them the best way._

Two troopers fell at his blades and Suven let his preferred Ataru fighting catch the others off-guard, then the troopers started shooting, Suven easily deflected the bolts back at them and came running to attack.

Fay deflected another blast with her silver blade, another kill, the stormtroopers were nearly all dead, she rammed he saber into the chest of a trooper coming too close to her, "C'mon, not too slow, gimme something to do here," the stormtroopers again unleashed a volley of red blasterbolts at her.

With an elegant flip she evaded the bolts and landed behind the group of troopers, quickly the troopers fell at her blade.

She looked to Suven, a jet-trooper flew to him shooting, the two blades deflected the bolts back at the trooper but he evaded them, he was too quick, blue lightning pierced the Neimoidian air and unavoidably hit the trooper, it didn't kill him, but the jetpack shorted and sent the poor lad spiraling towards the ground.

"Wow!" Fay cried out surprised "I didn't knew you could do that," Suven smiled "Well, my training has intensified last year," he said the slight curl of Fay's lip betraying a bit of fear.

* * *

The two entered the building in which the prison was located, the door closed behind them with a _bang-click, _meaning the door was locked, Fay looked around "It's dark in here," "Afraid?" "No, not really," she moved on, the darkness not making any difference to her.

Her communicator beeped "Yes?" the machine crackled to live "_Commander Fay, we've encountered an storage," "_So?_"_ "_Empty, you'll be encountering fire and carbon throwers real soon, careful,_" Fay sighed "Thank you, have you reached the prisoners yet?" "_No, but we've located them, we'll be back soon!" _"Commander Fay out," she closed her eyes, _carbon droids, let that carbonite hit you and you'll be freezing over in seconds, _carbonite was a fluid, and the droids sprayed it around in huge amounts, just like they could spray out fire.

Fay froze when she felt them "Suven, carbonite throwers!" they ducked and flattened themselves on the floor, evading a beam of carbonite, two blue blades rose up immediately and Suven jumped up after the spray stopped.

Fay had also attacked, pushing the droids giant shield aside she pierced the droids center eye, then gliding down his back with her lightsaber slicing the droid in two halves.

The two blue blades sliced through the canister holding the carbonite, when the cloud of carbonite was gone, the droid was a statue, Suven smiled, _easy!_

The two went on through the base, fully knowing more and more shadow troopers were following them.

* * *

"Wedge!" the man turned around "What?" "this one needs medical attention, quickly!" Santi pointed at the prisoner she was carrying.

"I know, but those stormtroopers are the problem, and you've got the detonators!" he shot another stormtrooper, Santi grabbed two thermal detonators from her belt and handed them to Wedge "Don't waste them, they're my last…" Wedge smiled "You know me," "And does that make me crazy?" "Sorta,".

A light bloomed, the detonator had hit the target, and the stormtroopers were gone "Well, at least we didn't need the general's help," "That reminds me, didn't he tell us to call him Suven?" Santi said when they left the building.

The gunship arrived and the prisoner was put on the brancart "So, I guess he got used to it," Wedge jumped on the gunship and helped Santi do the same "I guess so…".

* * *

"Fay, drop!" they again flattened themselves against the floor, the fire just missing them "Close call!" "Too close!" Suven slid under the droid and sliced through the canister containing the gas for the flamethrower, _too easy, _he added a jolt of lightning and the droid, taking the second with him, exploded in a big fireball.

Fay had now killed the last droid and wiped the dust of her clothing "You know, they once told me, playing with fire is dangerous," Suven put up his most innocent face "I'm not playing with fire, I'm just taking apart droids," "because you can't put them together?" Fay said teasing "Funny, now let's get out of here, Wedge contacted me that they are clear, so our little rampage must've worked," "I never knew Antilles was a commando," "Makeshift," "Aah, that's why," the ran to the exit.

* * *

The MACC (Multiple Altitude Commando Craft)gunship dropped down from the sky, it was similar to the MAAT but it only had two wings and it was less comparable to the ARC 170.

After a few steps the whole squad was complete "Hello general, how are you doing?" Suven looked at Fay and smiled "Never felt better,".

With a soft _bang _the doors closed and the MACC took the squad to the _Sundered Heart, _who was waiting for them in orbit, the ship immediately began moving into space when the MACC had entered the hangar.

The squad jumped onto the ground and looked at Suven "Okay, get to your fighters, Fay will lead the squad that'll assist in distracting the turbo lasers, Sev, you go with Fay!" the group fell apart after a quick nod.

"Okay, Fay, is the squadron ready?" Suven asked while looking to the battle from the bridge "_We're ready,_" "Good, the shield generators are the targets for X-wings five, seven and three, two ,six and eight go protect this ship from bombers and the rest distracts turbo lasers," "_All right general, what are you gonna do?_" Suven smiled and relaxed his shoulders "Clean up your mess," a sigh came from the other side.

Then a green flash started the battle, the two imperial star destroyers had begun their attack on the _Sundered Heart_ and the _Defector _, the CR 90 and the CR 70 ships.

* * *

"Well, ArSeven, are you ready?" the droid beeped happily from within the socket on the red and grey interceptor of Fay "Good, boost thrusters, we'll show those turrets something to try to hit," a second late the screen in the cockpit showed the ship had now reached maximum speed "Good job ArSeven!".

She raced the fighter past the turbo lasers nearly too close and the turrets tried to follow her, but the turrets weren't meant for fighters, but for capital ships and frigates, and so they were too slow for Fay's nimble and lightning fast interceptor.

A few TIE interceptors entered the battle and started chasing Fay, but, the turbo lasers were still following Fay's fighter and so, accidentally shot the interceptors down.

HOW COULD THOSE GUNNERS FALL FOR THAT, I CALCULATED THAT THEIR SHOOTING SHOOT BE BETTER THAN A FARMER, HOW CAN I BE WRONG?

Fay smiled after reading the screen "How'd you calculate that?" the droid beeped and whistled afraid "Yeah, I see them, reverse thrusters and prepare unloading on missiles,".

WHAT ABOUT POWER TO THRUSTERS?

"It goes to the missiles and reverse thrust," she said to the droid, who made an ,_oh, should've known, _sound as response and then followed orders.

* * *

"General, the destroyer directly ahead has lost his engines, it's blocking the path, we're in to close to evade it!" Suven looked at the command bridge through the front screen and could see the admiral screaming to the destroyers crew.

"Let me on it!" he closed his eyes and put his hands with open palm forward, the concentration on his face said it all.

"What's the general doing?" the man looked at the commander with a confused gaze, but the commander watched Suven surprised himself "I can't believe it, I've never seen such a thing before!" he said when he looked at the star destroyer.

Slowly but surely the star destroyer moved aside, with a faint distortion covering the hull, then Suven pushed his hands to the side and the ship followed his movement, the path was now clear and the two frigates could pass the blockade.

* * *

"_I can't AAARGH_!" the scream echoed through Fay's head "Wedge, what was that?" "_Uh, we lost, six, wait, tow more imperial star destroyers just exited hyperspace_!" "_Squad lead, I can't hold_-" "Wedge?" "_We're losing fighters fast_!" "That's it, get out of here, get to the frigates!" she pushed her own fighter to the maximum and just made it into the hangar.

"Everyone here?" "_Who's left, yes_!" "Suven, hit it!" "_We're working on it!_" _bam, _ship had entered hyperspace, Fay let herself rest in her cockpit seat and sighed, that was close, way _too _close.

* * *

AN: yeah, the clothing is the same as Starkiller's Clone on the _Salvation _and the battle of Kamino, which, just to bes ure, are not in this story neither exist in the Alternate Universe (the planet does, just not that battle, since Darth Vader isn't in this story).


	10. Battle Above Bespin

**CHAPTER TEN: BATTLE ABOVE BESPIN **

* * *

Fay looked at Suven, as he stood bowed over the holotable studying the map displayed, it made her heart race, the way he talked with the commanders that were under his command, same thing.

"So, who provided this intel?" Suven looked up from the holotable and watched the two commanders "We did, general," the two looked at each other in confusion, he didn't know? "Commanders Gadi, Solo, I chose you two for a good reason I see," the commanders, both human, smiled proud "Good to hear, tell me general, how'd a kid like you end up as general?" Han Solo, he and Chewbacca, a wookiee, were rescued from the imperial prison on Cato Neimoidia.

"Answer A: I'm twenty, I'm no kid, and answer B: I'm the Chosen One, apparently a good tactician, and a good leader-" "-Understood?" he added with a commanding voice, "Yes sir!" the two commanders straightened their backs and salutes.

"So, what are we going to do about the planet, we can't just throw in the _Alliance Queen, _too much civilians," Fay chimed into the conversation "Well, since their fleet exists from mainly frigates, we can send Y-wings to take them out, but I worry those TIE interceptors will be too much for the Y-wings, they're too quick, and even though the Y-wings can take quite a beating, it'll be too much for them," "What about we reinforce the Y-wings with A-wings?" "See, that's the point, where do you think those frigates are for?" Fay sighed thinking "And the X-wings?".

Suven let out a sigh of despair "We're still recovering from Cato Neimoidia, we can't spare them," "How about frigates, sir, won't they beat those interceptors?" Gadi Dedan knew the answer, too quick.

"We'll use the MACCs, they're quick, good defense and turrets, they may be big, but if we stay close to a Nebu, they won't get a chance to hit!" Suven's face lit up "'cause the towers, see, right there, that's why I love you!" he said encouraged, Fay blushed smiling.

"Shall I brief the squadrons?" "Yes Gadi, general Solo, you stay here to help refining the plan," Gadi left the room.

* * *

"Sir, our scanners indicate a small rebel force coming our way, orders?" the imperial officer looked at the cloaked man

"What force?" the man growled "One _Nebulon_-class frigate, two corvettes, and a few fighter squadrons," the man remained silent.

"Milord?"

"Let them come, we'll crush them like a fly!" he formed a fist and growled "Y… yes, Milord," the officer left fearful, the lord was angry, and you did not want to be around when he was angry.

* * *

The frigate exited hyperspace, flanked by two corvettes and sending fighters to engage the enemy at the very moment.

"Okay Rogue squadron, form up, I know you're a it new with the controls but you'll get the hang of it, frigates, beware, only engage the star destroyer, our Nebu back the Y-wings up," Suven looked at ArSeven and sighed, another fight, of course, it was war, but he hated to leave Fay, even though she was on the _Sundered Heart, _one of the frigates, it felt like she was far away.

The fighter suddenly separated from the group of MACCs and went for the star destroyer leading the Imperial fleet.

ArSeven made some confused noises "Yes, we are going the right way, we're gonna go to the star destroyer and break things," Suven smiled and steered the old X-wing to the star destroyers hangar.

* * *

"Okay, we've got strict orders not to hit the bridge, for now just focus on the heavy turrets, we'll be nothing but space debris if we don't take those out first anyway,"

"Yes commander," the captain turned to the controls and told the gunners.

Fay looked at the Y-wings flying past the front screen and sighed, again Suven was going to do things a normal Jedi couldn't achieve in a lifetime.

* * *

The fighter touched down in the hangar and Suven jumped out of the cockpit with his lightsabers activated.

Actively humming the blue saber slashed a burning wound across the first unfortunate stormtroopers chest, then another stormtrooper fell at the second blade.

A few seconds later the hangar was empty, only two stormtroopers and one pilot had been the unlucky ones to be there, and now the hangar was empty "Sev, stay close to me, something is wrong here," the lights flickered a few times and then went out.

"Well, that ain't going to scare me away, they'll have to do a little better to manage that," he closed his eyes and walked through the blast door, entering a long hall.

Two stormtroopers came towards him "Hey, you!" "Stop it, surrender!" two blue beams of light rose up behind Suven "Jedi!, kill him!" the two started shooting, but, unlike others, didn't come running, instead they were moving back, and, they were aiming.

Suven twirled the sabers around him, they were shooting rapidly, but before Suven could take them out, an explosion occurred on the spot the troopers stood.

The smoke cleared and Suven watched the damage.

* * *

"Commander!" Fay grabbed a nearby console and pulled herself up, they'd been hit, and hit hard "What happened?" "Eh…" Fay rubbed her stomach, she'd fallen on a ledge "What?" "Eight star destroyers just came out of hyperspace!" _ay, we need to end this battle and retreat _"Tell the ships to return to the _Tranquility,_".

"Our shields are gone!" fear made her stomach hurt even more

"Get a shuttle, abandon ship!" she said, fully knowing that the little blockade runner couldn't hold her own against a star destroyer without shielding.

"Suven, get out of there, now!, I… I'll wait for you as long as I can, but please hurry!" "_On it!_".

* * *

But it wasn't going to be easy, he was trapped in the hallway because of the blast, and he wasn't alone, someone was Force-cloaked near him.

Arseven had returned to get the ship ready, and then the hallway had collapsed between them, Suven had no one to back him up now.

His lightsabers were already activated, the person cloaked was very good and definitely a threat to him.

The sound of a lightsaber activating was behind him and he turned around, suddenly the three blades crossed, two blue ones, and one red lightsaber blade from the person, entirely dressed in black, he had a mask over his face.

The man used the Force to toss a few pieces of debris at Suven, he stopped them and tossed them back at the man, who evaded them with ease and threw his saber at Suven, he evaded it, but the blade did hit his sash.

Again the blades crossed, Suven looked around, _a maintenance hatch!, _he charged a Force wave and send it towards the man, then he ran for it, jumped down the hatch and closed his eyes.

* * *

"C'mon Suven, hurry!" Fay looked at the star destroyer and bit her lip

"Sir, we need to get to the _Tranquility, _if we wait, we'll die!" it was true, and no matter how much she didn't like it, they had to leave, now.

She stepped up the boarding ramp and looked at the door, silently hoping that Suven would come through that door just like he'd done eight months ago, but the door didn't open.

"Fay!" Wedge pulled her on board just in time for the ramp had closed entirely

"Thanks Wedge, I'm sorry," "Don't worry, he'll make it, he'll do it somehow, he always does!" _I sure hope so… _he thought silently, remembering the Hoth asteroid field, where Suven had held his breath for the time needed to be rescued by him.

Then he sat down behind the controls and steered the shuttle out of the hangar, just in time before the _Sundered Heart_ met her end at the hands of an imperial star destroyer.

* * *

Suven landed on the metal floor, _okay, I lost him, next move? _The stormtroopers ignored him completely as they were running to the fighters in the hangar.

"_Pilots and marines, we are going down, this is not a drill!" _

_down?, what? _Suven ran across the hallway to the hangar.

A loud whistle caught his attention, ArSeven was hovering in the X-wing and waited for him, Suven ran to it and jumped into the cockpit.

"Sev, get us out of here!" the droid again whistled and took the ship out of the hangar.

* * *

"Commander, the last squadron has boarded the ship, we have to leave!"

"No, not without Suven, just a little longer!" the captain looked wary at her.

Then she felt the presence of Suven on the ship "Now, captain, lightspeed!" the captain nodded relieved and pushed the lever, again that delighting tunnel of blue stripes.

* * *

"General Dara!" commanders Solo and Dedan came towards him, with faces pale as snow

"Han, Gadi, what's wrong?" their faces nearly screamed it "We've been hit the moment the _Tranquility _jumped to lightspeed-" terror showed up in the two their eyes "The ship is practically pulling itself apart, we just might make it, if…" Suven nodded, he understood, this was going to be either a close call or a complete failure.

The three man started running out of the hangar.

An alarm sounded and the ship's crew was terrified.

Then a loud explosion was heard, and the seemingly endless tunnel of blue disappeared with a shock going through to the bones of the crew of the imperial star destroyers.

"_WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, ABANDON SHIP, ABANDON SHIP NOW!_"

* * *

AN: phew, that was weird, had to make so much stuff happen and yet struggled putting it all together, I _promise _the next chapter will be better, I've got some ideas ready for a while, so that's why this chapter may have been a bit hard to follow, but it'll be explained a bit better later on, I hope, now enjoy! please Subscribe review comment.

PS: i picked Bespin and Yavin I randomly, unlike Cato Neimoidia, Coruscant and Kashyyyk, no further meaning to it, just so ya know, okido?


	11. Death Of Hope

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DEATH OF HOPE**

* * *

"Now!" the Sith lord nearly spit on the stormtrooper with the orange pauldron.

"Sir, yes Sir!" he hit the lever and the _penetrator-_class ship shot out of the imperial star destroyer's hangar with a violent flash.

Then, about five seconds of loud humming later, the strong pointy nose of the ship bore itself a way into the _Tranquility's _hull.

"Move, move, move!" the stormtroopers let themselves fall down a small hatch and entered the ship, but the Sith stayed behind, an devilish smile grew on his face, soon the Chosen One would be in his hands, and so the rebellion could be crushed, the smile grew into a laugh that would've frozen a stormtrooper if he'd heard it.

The sounds of falling troopers on both side kept going, then, after a long six minutes, silence returned to his ears, well, not silence, the shrieking of the ships hull being ripped apart and the turrets of the star destroyer battering the ships already weak defenses came tunneling through like war drums remained.

The Sith lord let himself glide down the hatch and closed his eyes.

His feet touched the metal floor with nearly no sound at all, he looked around, the corpses of Rebel troopers and stormtroopers filled the room.

A heavily puffing injured stormtrooper crawled to him for help, he gave the trooper a disgusted look, the trooper ignored it and reached for his leg.

"Please, help me, I-" blue lightning pushed him back to the ground and he was dead.

Why would the Sith have helped him?, the stormtrooper wouldn't have helped him, _he deserved it, _the Sith thought and kicked the white armored trooper out of his path.

* * *

"Commander, we need to leave!" the man yelled from the other side of the room.

"Go!, I'll be along soon enough!" she started to program the core computer to erase all data and squeezed her eyelids together to prevent a tear from leaving her eye, everything felt wrong about this, of course, the ship was falling apart, but it went much farther, it was pain.

If any person could now see her face, they'd be wondering if some invisible force was torturing, it was, she just saw a terrible vision of her and Suven, eyes closed and no vital signs.

She threw her mouth open and gasped for air, then she started running to the hangar, she had to get away from the bridge, the ship, the planet, the _whole darn sector! _She thought biting her lip.

* * *

"Eh?" Gadi and Han looked at Suven, waiting for a response.

"I have to get to her!" he started running to the hall leading to the front of the ship, where the bridge was.

"That means were going there too, right?" Gadi looked at Han with a grey face.

"I'm gonna kill that kid for getting me involved in this rebellion!" he said as he started running after Suven, Gadi raised his shoulders and followed him.

Again Suven was racing to Fay, but not to say goodbye, to prevent what he'd just seen.

Suddenly his ears were peeping and his eyes were burning.

* * *

"Lord Ravan, the ship is going down to quick, it would be wise to-" the officer grabbed to the invisible hand squeezing his throat, he looked at the Sith lord before him in horror.

"We are not leaving," the Sith said ruthlessly.

"We'll leave when the so-called Chosen One is in our hands," the officer was almost dead, but he was still conscious, veins on his face were looking like they could burst any second, his face was purple with the lack of oxygen.

"The Chosen One won't save the world in my world, he will tear it apart, crush the planets into each other through his anger, I can feel his anger slowly surfacing, all he needs is an igniter," he said to the dead man, hanging in the air like a lifeless puppet, the throat being half the size it was before the Ravan had started choking him.

A stormtrooper came to the Sith wary "Milord!".

Ravan threw his head to the troopers direction "What?".

"Sir, we've encounter trouble on the middle hall, coming from the bridge…" he'd chosen every single one of his words with care, trying not to provoke the Sith into killing him.

"And this trouble has the form of…?" the Sith glaring into the black T-shaped with his yellow eyes, hatred rolling from the small pupils.

The stormtrooper gasped and felt the sweat erupting from all over his body "…A girl, Sir…".

The yellow eyes lashed out in fury "A GIRL?".

"…A Jedi, Sir!" the doomed stormtrooper tried, but the effort was in vain.

"But a girl nonetheless, worthless piece of crap!" with a thoughtless gesture the body was smashed into the wall with such force his shape was pressed into the metal.

All the other troopers watched horrified and made swallowing noises.

"Kill this girl!" the troopers nodded and left, glad to be able to escape from the Sith.

Then Ravan felt a fit of rage from Suven "No, wound her, but take her alive!" he said with a amused voice to the troopers.

* * *

Suven felt the troopers intention, hurt Fay, and he lost control for a second, then something else came up in his mind Anakin Skywalker had once failed to understand, and it would've ended badly if not for him.

Would he get caught up in punishing those troopers, all he'd end up doing was hurt Fay himself.

The smoke cleared and he remembered what had happened, a boarding ship had pierced right through the hall.

He stood up and blinked a few times, his eyes were tearing from the heat, but Suven didn't really care and started cutting down the stormtroopers leaving the ship and starting to shoot at him, but no bolt could-right now- possibly have any chance of hitting anything but the wall or the blue glowing beam of plasma.

He wasn't very far from the center of the hall and knew Fay was coming his way.

Gadi and Han backed him up and quickly nothing remained but a bunch of dead stormtroopers, scattered across that section of the hall.

It was a mess, a plain mess, everything at that battle, ship, moment, was a plain old mess, and it was everything but helping them as they walked tripping on the dead soldiers bodies.

The ship shook and the three men stopped, watching each other and then the surrounding, a shrieking sound followed.

"Not to be scaring anyone or something, but what the hell was that?" Han said with his voice flooding with fear.

"Look, the ship I breaking in two!" Gadi screamed pointing at an crack in the wall that went through in the roof.

Suven made a sound that looked like uh-oh and cursed in various languages Gadi and Han couldn't understand, maybe for the best, since Suven was again having a vision on something terrible.

* * *

Fay scuffled at the dead stormtrooper lying in her path and stepped over it.

She'd just finished the last of the troopers as far as she could see and stepped through a door on the side of the hall, it slid open loud squeaking and sparking, the ship was as good as dead, again the ship shook and the sound of metal being ripped apart pierced her ears.

"Suven, don't be heroic and get a ship to fly yourself out of here…" she tried to deliver the message through the Force but she couldn't reach him.

A little message echoed through the Force, a dark one, like a drip of blood in water, but she could barely feel what it really was.

* * *

"Fay!" Suven yelled across the hall "Guys, leave, now!" the two men with him and the complied.

He started running and reached her, their fingertips just touched each other and then the ship broke in two.

The two screamed the other's name and tried to get a better grip.

Then, in a flash the fire consumed Suven, Fay's hands slipped through his fingers and he could only see the expression on her face and the cloaked Sith jumping up behind her.

He was on the falling part of the Tranquility, and he had nearly no chance of survival, no ships, no focus, no _Fay._

* * *

Half satisfied Ravan walked to the front screen of the imperial star destroyer's bridge and looked at the fleet forming up, they had him, just one thing, he was, just as the other prisoners, incapacitated, as Sidious would say, and it would take a lot of patience before he could be of any use.

Still the screams run through his head, he couldn't understand why anyone could care for someone that much, it was unrealistic, she had no chance.

He looked at the bridge's crew, they quickly busied themselves with something to avoid eye contact with the Sith lord.

"Captain!" the man looked up swiftly, he tried not to look afraid but Ravan could sense every emotion from the captain.

"Y… yes, Milord?" Ravan glared at him, the captain was pinned down on the spot he stood and waited.

"How long did you say it will take to get him ready?" an demanding eye kept glaring at the captain.

"We estimate about twenty years, Sir, he has sustained heavy damage," it wasn't enough to satisfy the Sith lord.

"And how did he get this damage?" suddenly the captain realized what the Sith was doing.

"The frigate broke in two, Sir, he got the wounds in the crash," he swallowed and expected it to be his last one.

"And why did the frigate break?" Ravan asked amused as the captain realized what was happening.

"Our boarding ships weakened the centre of the ship, Milord…" eyes closed the captain waited for the response.

"So it was your fault that I can't use Chosen One now?" the captain nodded scared to death.

"Failure…" Ravan threw his arm towards the front screen and the captain flew with the gesture through the screen.

For a few seconds the air was sucked outside and everyone held on to something solid, then a metal screen closed the gap.

Everyone on the bridge stood astonished for some time.

"Get to work, there is nothing to see!" Ravan left the bridge and went to his quarters to 'meditate'.

* * *

"…We lost them, both, and the ships involved…" the Bothan watched the Mon Calamaran admiral and the Jedi.

Yoda crouched and looked down "Sense him I can no more,".

Ackbar watched him worried, his big eyes sadder than the Bothan had ever seen, maybe it was because this person who was lost was very important, she didn't know for sure.

"What happened?, where are Wedge and Suven?" the door slid open and a black-haired woman entered the room.

"Lured into a trap laid by the Empire they were, killed are they now…" Santi looked at the little green man she hadn't seen before with disbelief.

"No, that's a lie, they can't be, they'd never be killed!" her heart skipped a beat in her confusion.

"Were not lying, they couldn't have survived, not even the Chosen One could do so," Ackbar said sad.

"Suven is not just the Chosen One, he'll get them back here alive, I know it!" she saw the Bothan looking at her with compassion, she wanted to believe her, but somehow she couldn't.

"I know your friends they are, but impossible it is," Yoda said apocalyptic.

"I calculate the odds are 995338656483509990 to 1," C-3PO added after having stand in the corner of the room unnoticed for a while.

Santi couldn't believe it "And how did you calculate that, I know they are not dead, they can't be!" she screamed out in stubborn denial.

"Take her somewhere she can cool of," Ackbar ordered the Bothan and the two left the room.

* * *

"Are you really that sure they are still alive?" the Bothan asked concerned and added "I've seen the ship crash myself, it's very unlikely anyone can survive,".

"See, very unlikely, you said it yourself, but it is _possible,_" Santi cried out nearly hysterical.

Santi suddenly stopped walking "what is your name?"

"Asyr Fey'lya, niece of Borsk Fey'lya if you need to know…" she bowed politely.

"Santi, I don't know my surname," she shook hands with Asyr and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

AN: _the next chapter will be placed twenty years later._

phew, guess I could say I wrote a bit dramatic, and so you won't get to confused, every _prisoner _has been frozen in carbonite, say it's a temporarely death for that matter, nothing happens to you at alll when you're frozen like that, okido, enjoy and review!


	12. Memories

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MEMORIES**

* * *

The pounding inside his head worsened and his breathing was blocked by something.

He knew he was getting conscious again, and he heard voices, he just couldn't figure out what had happened to him, all he saw was black with a faint red glow.

"Anakin!, he's getting conscious!" _Anakin?, I know that name…_

"Finally, Padmé, I guess you're a good medic after all," _Padmé? I know that name too…_

Suven could now feel his mouth and limbs, they all pained, _what happened to me?_

"Relax, you've been released only a couple of hours ago, and your wounds are still bad," _you can hear me? _He thought startled.

"Yes, in case you didn't know, you were talking out loud," a male voice said grinning.

"Anakin!" a woman's voice warned "He's just been released, he's been in there for twenty years, you'd better give him some time," Suven groaned, every part of his body was sore, he tried to open his eyes, _stic, can't open my eyes, _he thought pained.

"Actually, they're already open…" _what? _He groaned again and tried to move, and to his surprise he could and sat up.

"Must be the hibernation sickness, you should rest Suven, you'll be able to see soon enough," the woman pushed him back on the soft bed he was lying on.

"Whe… where am I?" he stuttered confused and feeling the relative peaceful environment around him, the answer took a while, then the man started talking, "You are with me, Anakin Skywalker, and her, Padmé Skywalker, my wife-" Suven suspected Anakin had pointed at someone but he had no idea where "He can't see, remember?".

Anakin swallowed embarrassed and continued "You're at our retreat on Naboo, your friends brought you in frozen in carbonite and-" _wait, what?_ _, I was frozen in carbonite? _This time he was sure it was a thought and he hadn't said it out loud.

"You're probably really confused now, judging at your facial expression, but don't worry, you are safe here," the woman's, Padmé's voice calmed him down and he sunk back in the pillow.

"Thank you…" he had absolutely no idea what had happened but it didn't feel like these people were going to hurt him so he relaxed.

"You're welcome," the two left him.

* * *

_The following week he slowly regains his eye-sight, but he still has no idea what had happened, and neither Anakin or Padmé know the whole story, they only know the last part._

_The part where some people named Santi and Asyr brought him to Naboo after they had saved him from the Imperials, who had been releasing all the prisoners from carbonite, he, apparently, was a very important person and a good friend of them, but Suven couldn't remember them at all._

* * *

_I can see! _Was the first thought that morning.

The building, the windows, the doors, the light, the details in the columns around him, the architecture, he could see it all, not blurry silhouettes, but clear images, Suven smiled.

The surrounding was beautiful, when he looked outside the window, he saw a lake surrounded by mountains and a waterfall creating a rainbow above the water, it was like a fairytale, only for one thing, it was _real_.

The room itself was beautiful, the sand-brown walls and the red carpeting, the pillars in the corners and the detailing, it was all perfect.

He stood up and walked around, at long last he didn't need any help to prevent bumping into walls and other.

"I'm free…" the whisper didn't echo, but he could hear himself talking, the door opened and Padmé came into the room.

"Good morning!".

"Good morning, I can see again," "That's great, how are you liking the surroundings?" Suven smiled.

"It's beautiful," he looked at himself and immediately saw the bandages "What happened to me?" Padmé looked at him for a while.

"I… I think I heard your ship had crashed and you were still in it when it hit the ground…" she looked down and sighed "Anakin said you've been healing yourself in the carbonite, so I guess you'll be all right, there is nothing I or the medics can do-" she saw his face and quickly added "-when Santi and Asyr return I bet they can tell you what happened, don't worry, take a stroll through the place, it'll do you good, oh, if you visit Anakin, he's working on repairing your astromech droid, he's in the hangar I think," Suven smiled and left.

"Thank you!".

* * *

He wandered through a long hallway with a high ceiling, the red carpet spread on the floor reminded him of something, though he couldn't remember what it was exactly.

A sound took his attention, the door next to him had opened and one of the handmaiden came out.

"Oh, hello, can I help you?" she said politely.

"Huh?, oh, no, not necessary," "All right, if you need help, just give a shout and one of us will come running," the handmaiden bowed and left.

Suven continued along the hall, he reached the door and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Suven felt the troopers intention, hurt …, and he lost control for a second, then something else came up in his mind Anakin Skywalker had once failed to understand, and it would've ended badly if not for him._

_Would he get caught up in punishing those troopers, all he'd end up doing was hurt Fay himself._

_The smoke cleared and he remembered what had happened, a boarding ship had pierced right through the hall._

_He stood up and blinked a few times, his eyes were tearing from the heat, but Suven didn't really care and started cutting down the stormtroopers leaving the ship and starting to shoot at him, but no bolt could-right now- possibly have any chance of hitting anything but the wall or the blue glowing beam of plasma._

* * *

Suven gasped for breath and threw his eyes as wide open as he could, what in the Force's name had he just seen?

Was it from his past or something, it did feel familiar to him, and who had he been so desperately trying to reach?

He moved on, still startled by the vision and went to the hangar.

The footsteps were silent and heavy, like the person making the sound had just been attacked, Anakin looked up and saw Suven "Wow, you look like you've sensed a disturbance in the Force coming from the death of a galaxy," he laughed at his own joke "No, seriously, is something wrong?".

He stood up and walked to Suven, who's eyes immediately starred.

* * *

_Suven smiled, Padmé and Anakin were with their children, a boy and a girl, Luke and Leia, it was a happy sight to see the family together._

_Oh, seriously! Suven wiped a lost tear from his cheek and shook his head, why do I cry every time I see a family, has my bond, as Yoda keeps calling it, gone that far? He squeezed his eyes together to prevent the always overwhelming picture of her, beautiful her, making him cry_, I call the bond love Yoda, love…

_He looked at the children and chuckled as Luke was holding onto Anakin's finger that powerful it hurt him "Au, Luke, stop it!" he tried, but it didn't help._

_Laughing Padmé decided to go help her husband and took baby Luke over from Anakin, Luke immediately calmed down "Guess he likes me better," Padmé said grinning happily "Who wouldn't?" Anakin took the other baby, Leia._

_It was then that Padmé noticed Suven, she walked to him "You miss her, don't you?" Suven nodded, the baby had woken up and laughed happily to him, a smile appeared on Suven's face "He's wonderful, they're both wonderful," Padmé presented the baby to him "Do you want to hold him?" _what? Me?_ He couldn't object, the baby was already lying in his arms._

_He calmed immediately and looked at the baby "Hey, how are you?" the baby made a funny noise and suddenly dropped his happy face, _eh?_, Luke started to cry, _what did I do?

"_Oh," Padmé took the baby again "He's hungry, I'm sorry," she walked away and disappeared in a room near Anakin._

"_Wonderful are they, hmm?" Suven startled, he hadn't seen Yoda coming or that he was standing next to him "Huh, yes, they sure are," the Jedi put up a smile "Distracted you are, miss Fay you do, hmm?" _is anything safe against that guy?_ He nodded._

"_I miss her every day, but you know that, am I right?" "Very strong your shields are, making it difficult for me you are," Suven laughed, _He was making it difficult for him

* * *

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Suven yelled at himself more than Anakin "I think you had a vision, what did you see?".

Suven run his hand through his hair and remembered "You, Padmé, your kids, and then Yoda, I remember him, and he said something about Fay, I missed her a lot," Anakin looked at him like he was testing him "And you don't anymore?".

"I do now, I know she was very important to me, I just don't remember her, how she looks, nothing, like I wanted not to remember her, it's weird," it certainly was, Anakin would never not want to remember Padmé, not in a million decades.

Suven turned around and took the area in slowly, he saw a red ship, and a silver-black astromech coming down the boarding ramp "Hey!" "What?".

* * *

"_Sev?" Suven called out with surprise as he saw the blue-and-black astromech droid controlling the ship, he got a series of enthusiastic beeps and whistles in return, Fay looked at the droid and to Suven "Seven , as in Ar Seven, aren't those experimental?" she said as they were far away from the prison, pretty much blown by what had happened and not realizing she was finally free._

_Suven looked at her "This is R7-X7, or Sev as I call him, but eh, maybe you should sit down, you're really pale…"._

* * *

"You're Sev?" he asked the droid after the vision ended, the droid whistled and beeped affirmative.

"Yep, I just finished repairing him, if you're lucky, he still has his memory, I'm going to leave you two alone for a while," Anakin left the hangar.

Suven watched the droid and smiled "Do you have any recollection of what happened twenty years ago?" he said, remembering Padmé had told him he'd been frozen in carbonite that long ago.

The droid whistled happy, he recognized Suven well and was happy to see him again.

"You do?, can you show em?" "Good,".

* * *

"_Fay!" Suven yelled across the hall "Guys, leave, now!" the two men with him and the complied._

_He started running and reached her, their fingertips just touched each other and then the ship broke in two._

_The two screamed the other's name and tried to get a better grip._

_Then, in a flash the fire consumed Suven, Fay's hands slipped through his fingers and he could only see the expression on her face and the cloaked Sith jumping up behind her._

_He was on the falling part of the Tranquility, and he had nearly no chance of survival, no ships, no focus, no Fay._

* * *

Suven stopped the last recording in Sev's memory banks and sighed, it was late afternoon, but he now knew what had happened to him, though he could not remember it, it felt familiar.

He caressed the droid's dome and sighed again "Thank you Sev, at least you didn't forget everything," Sev beeped encouraging.

"You think I'll get my memory back soon, good to know you have faith in me, you're a good pal," he stated.

These words unlocked something in Sev and he opened a storage in his body.

Two shining metal cylinders were shown.

* * *

AN: well, I hope you like it, it was actually surprisingly tough to take the right parts for the visions, enjoy and subscribe, really, you should.


	13. The Plot Begins

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PLOT BEGINS**

* * *

The lightsabers felt familiar in his hands, the room was lighted up by the two water-blue beams of plasma, Suven remembered a piece of his past almost every minute, one time he heard a voice, the other time he smelled scents, or felt the heat or cold from a place, sometimes combined, or an exact memory.

_I am the Chosen One… a Force-user… _

He looked at himself and placed the lightsabers on his belt and watched to himself in the mirror.

Everything about it was right, all he needed was to remember Fay, she was the only thing missing from the picture.

The door of his room opened and Anakin entered faintly smiling.

"I've contacted the Alliance that you're alive and well, they are sending Santi and Asyr to pick you up tomorrow evening," Suven looked at Anakin's blue eyes sad and sighed, fully aware a tear was coming down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Anakin suddenly feared something terrible had happened he didn't know of.

A sad sound came out of Suven's mouth "It's Fay, I just remembered who she was, and I can feel the pain she's going through right now, it's…" no word came up, no word would fit here for that matter.

Anakin sat down next to him very father-like and sighed.

"What are you going to do?" the question surprised Suven.

"I don't know, I think I need to do some thinking somewhere else, where no one will notice," he heard a deep sigh next to him, clearly Anakin knew a place, but he wasn't going to tell Suven.

Anakin stood up and looked at him with a serious face "I'll return your own words to you, whatever you may do, I'll chose your side, but please, make the right choice," he left a confused Suven behind.

The words had a deeper meaning, but right now Suven didn't know the meaning.

* * *

Two hours passed and Suven still sat at the exact same spot, he hadn't moved a muscle, he just stared at the now appearing moon.

Again the door opened, this time a handmaiden entered the room, she walked cautiously towards him and looked at him.

"I heard you need a place where you can think alone, undisturbed?" she tried carefully.

"Yes,".

"I might know a place…" she relaxed a bit.

"I know a place too," the girl looked at him surprised "Really?" Suven nodded trusting the girl.

"You're Ranné, right?, you're Force-sensitive," now the girl became wary.

"I never told you my name, or that I am Force-sensitive," "But it's true, right?" Sanné nodded.

Suven stood up and clipped his lightsabers to his belt "Will you promise not to tell anyone where I am or even that I'm gone?" "Sure," "Appreciate it, good night," he left the room and quickly disappeared.

Ranné looked confused at the closing door, _what just happened?_

* * *

The swoop bike started up with a low beep, then it became steady humming, Suven relaxed at the sound.

He swung one leg over the bike and placed himself on the saddle, then he twisted the throttle and the swoop shot out of the hangar.

He was now racing over the lake he'd seen from his window and listening to the call of the Force, he didn't know where to go, but that didn't matter, the Force knew, and that would be enough for him to reach his destination.

The wind was against him, but the swoop held course easily, _Anakin must've upgraded it, _Suven thought smiling and sped up a little.

He'd left the lake and now raced through the canyons in the mountains, sometimes the space to fly in was so small that a non-Force-sensitive would crash within two seconds but Suven did it with ease.

He made a ninety-degree turn and left the labyrinth of canyons, he now raced across an open grass field.

* * *

"_Get back here!" Fay looked over her shoulder, the trooper was still on her tail._

_She twisted the throttle and sped up, but only a little, since she already was flying at a very high speed._

"_Get away from me you jerk!" the scream was just hearable to her and the stormtrooper trying to get hold of the swoop bike she'd stolen._

_A kick against the helmet made the stormtrooper fall of his own swoop bike and fall on the ground._

_Fay focused back on steering the bike, even though she could see again, her sight still wasn't fully recovered._

_Was this going to work?_

_The speeder started to sputter and she looked at the fuel-meter, "Empty, great…" she jumped of the bike and let herself roll over the ground while the bike exploded against a rock a few meters further._

_She'd lost all power to move and stayed on the ground, hoping the stormtroopers would think she'd died and so not bother trying to recover the 'dead' body, but it didn't look like that at all._

_For whatever it would cost her she had to find a way to prevent returning to that place again, ever since she'd been released she'd been tortured and interrogated, not for information that could prove useful, but for the Sith's own sadistic pleasure._

_But whatever she tried her body was just too weak to do anything._

_Fay cried without a sound and could only wait until the stormtroopers would bring her back to the prison._

_The two troopers dragged her over the rocky ground back to the building._

_If only, somehow she could let anyone from the Alliance know where she was, Suven would come save her, he'd been freed hadn't he?_

* * *

Suven looked in front of him, saddened by what he had just seen, and stopped the swoop bike.

The air around him was soft, it wasn't too cold or too warm, it was perfect, it was a water spring, there was a rock placed in the middle of the pool and everything else was fogged.

Step for step Suven walked to the rock, the water wasn't cold, it felt no different than the air, he sat down on the rock and relaxed his muscles, closed his eyes and breathed out.

Slowly his head cleared itself from thoughts and urges, he only saw a fog in front of his eyes now.

* * *

"_The Chosen One you are,"_ _Yoda said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Obi-Wan Kenobi said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Kit Fisto said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Bail Organa said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Padmé Skywalker said_

"_You are the Chosen One," Anakin Skywalker said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Admiral Ackbar said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Santi said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Han Solo said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Gadi Dedan said._

"_You are the Chosen One," Wedge Antilles said._

"_For me, You are everything," Fay said sad._

* * *

Suven shivered from the sudden cold.

The sentence echoed through his head for a few minutes and then abruptly ended with "_For me, You are everything,_".

A blue ghost version of Fay appeared in front of him, quiet, no word was said at that moment, she looked at him happy.

Then the ghost fell apart and sunk into the water with a scream of fear, Suven reached out with his hand "FAY!".

Suven sat on his bed, watching the lightsaber crystals float around him, still processing what had happened at the spring.

"Fay…" he muttered beaten and grabbed a crystal out of the air angrily.

His eyes started shining lightly and he was somewhere else.

It was impossible to describe the place he was, and there, slowly, all pieces fell together except for one, one thing he could still not understand, something he never should understand, that piece was his own decision.

* * *

Then he was back in his room, tired.

"Go to sleep," he told himself and lay down on the bed.

* * *

A white flash woke Suven up from a deep sleep.

His lightsabers were lying next to his bed and Suven hung them on his belt happily and stood up.

"Good morning Sev," he said as the droid loudly beeping the room entered, "What's with the rush?" the droid stopped before him and showed a hologram of a shuttle landing "They're here, good, come on, let's go meet them!" he smiled as the droid shook from excitement.

"General!" the woman hugged him "Eh, Santi, right?" she looked at him confused "Yeah, I had some memory problems, just trying to be sure, okay?" she looked at the Bothan.

Two others left the shuttle, a man and a woman, they rushed to Padmé and Anakin "Mom!" "Dad!" Suven looked at them surprised, they hadn't lied to him about being frozen for twenty years "Are that…?" "Yes, these are Luke and Leia," Suven's mouth fell open "Last time I saw you, you were babies," suddenly he felt very old.

The two shook hands and introduced themselves, as did the Bothan.

"So, General, are you ready to go?" "yes, are you Sev?" he asked the droid, the droid whistled enthusiastic and Suven turned to Padmé and Anakin "Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it," "You're always welcome her Suven, just don't make it a habit to come frozen in carbonite and badly wounded, all right?" Suven nodded grinning and turned back to Santi and Asyr "I think we should go," "I guess so…"

* * *

"…_Yes, my master…"_ the hologram faded and Ravan smiled, for now everything was going according to plan, soon the Chosen One would recover and be brought to him.

A shrill beep took his focus, the captain of the _Malevolence, _his super star destroyer, was looking for contact, _why contact me on my private channel, you fool!_

"Captain Terikk," he said to the Devaronian in the hologram, he smiled at seeing the evil smile on Terikk's face, "Why have you disturbed me?" a sigh came from the other side.

"_Lord Ravan, there has been a problem…"_ _of course, _a sigh of disappointment came from his mouth, but Ravan remained silent.

"_The… __Chosen One, I fear, __is no longer in our grasp… and one of the others escaped too…"_ the captain expected the worst.

"You lost him?" he called out angry and annoyed.

"_Sir, members of the Alliance took him, we've got every ship looking for him," _it was no use, but the captain tried anyway, you never knew "eh, _Milord, is something wrong?"._

Ravan took a minute to take the news in, the best prison of the Empire and still some sort of scum had gotten him out, he growled and slammed his fist on the table, first Sidious had for the first time in ages given good news, and all of the sudden the Chosen One was gone and it didn't matter, he started fitting it into his plan immediately.

"Something is wrong, Captain, bring me the Chosen One!" an other Imperial stepped into the hologram and took the now choked-to-death captains place.

"_Yes Milord, we're on it,_" the new captain said shivering and nervous, _scared of me? _Ravan broke connection with the_ Malevolence_ and growled infuriated, all those preparations for absolutely nothing.

"Hands, report in," the door opened and two humans in Sith clothing came in.

"Ready to serve, Milord," the male said.

"Ready to serve, Milord," the female said with the same cold tone.

"The Chosen One is on the lose again, bring me the girl and bring her to Kamino, the fleet will gather there when you arrive, do not fail me, the girl should be an easy target, don't harm her, I myself will see to that, my apprentice will see you on Kamino, now go!" the two Hands nodded and bowed, then left the room.

Ravan turned around and contacted Sidious.

The blue hologram appeared "You called, _my Master_?" Ravan grinned, at least he could rely on his apprentice…

* * *

AN: Now, interesting development isn't it? that Sidious is only the apprentice of Ravan?

I've always wanted to see him as the second instead of the best Sith, I hope you guys like the twist.

Please Enjoy, review, and all that good stuff!


	14. Back To Reality

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: BACK TO REALITY**

* * *

The two Hands walked to the shuttle that was waiting for them "What does he want with her, I mean, what?, is he going to clone her or something?, seriously," the woman gave him a _be_ _careful- _look and sighed.

"Kamino is the planet where most of our troopers come from, so, it's an easy place to defend," the man still didn't get what that had to do with it.

"So, why does he need a military advantage?" Mara sighed, how did he ever get trained as Hand, what had gained Sidious notice about him?

"The Chosen One likes her, he will come to Kamino and try to rescue her, but with the entire Imperial fleet stationed there that will never work," she explained patiently, whatever had happened to the old Hand.

"So, Dathomir, what do you know about it?" Mara Jade stocked her breath, _I hate the place, I was imprisoned there, it was horrible, the torturing, everything! _A switch flipped in her mind, she had been brainwashed there, suddenly she felt bad for that girl.

"Dathomir… is a dead rock, mostly. Home to the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers, and more of those clans, they use Rancor mounts, and the female dominate the male, they are very skilled warriors," Mara sighed.

_How am I ever going to do this, I can't just… can I? _

* * *

The shuttle landed in the hangar of the _Liberty_-class cruiser.

"Well, General, you're back in command now," Santi sighed sad.

"You miss Wedge, you're worried about him," "Well, Yes," "Don't worry, as soon as I'm up to date, we're going to Dathomir and free them," Santi looked up comforted "Thanks," Suven smiled, he was really doing it for Fay, but he would free all of them if they could find the prison.

Admiral Ackbar, Yoda, Luke and Leia waited them up "General, good to have you back!" "Warm my heart it does, to see still alive you are," Yoda smiled to him "General, if you'd follow me, I've got news for you regarding your fleet," the Mon Calamaran said saddened.

* * *

"Pilot, land near the Nightsister village, we'll start there," Mara said cold, the pilot nodded and steered the shuttle towards an open spot between the dark trees.

Mara stepped away from the boarding ramp and placed her hands on her hips, _another one of those days… _the wind was cold and Mara shivered, of course she had no cloak with her, the last one was now a pile of ashes after Mustafar.

"So, any idea on how to approach this?" the man, Ferge, stood next to her and watched the forest around him, from the air the trees were small, but now they were bigger than a house.

"Yeah, we go to the village," _fool! _Mara started walking through the forest and Ferge followed her reluctantly.

Often he screamed softly as his clothes were stuck on a branch "You're someone who assassinates senators on Coruscant, right?" Mara asked with an amused smile "Yeah, now what, you need a medal for figuring that out?" Ferge said pissed.

After a long walk through the forest filled with curses and disgusted yells they reached the village, _for the Force's sake, I'll marry the guy who gets me out of this torture! _

A Nightsister came towards them and bowed "Greetings Sister…" "Greetings, we came to ask some questions, and get the answers," the Nightsister glared at Mara's eyes.

"of course, follow me…" Ferge smiled "They're nice here, aren't they?".

"It seems every time you open your mouth you ask a question, I should kill you right here!" Mara sneered furious at him.

* * *

"I lost the Alliance Queen, and over half my ships?" Suven asked "What's left?" he added carefully.

"You now have two _Liberty_-class cruisers, one _Home One-_class cruiser, at least, we call it that, it doesn't really have a name, and you have four corvettes, one CR70 and three CR90s, two Nebulon-B escort frigates, and six transports, it's a lot smaller than it was," Suven sighed.

"It doesn't matter,".

"Why not?".

"I don't need it,".

"Don't need what?" Ackbar asked confused.

"The super star destroyer,".

Suven blinked once as the conversation was proceeding very cold and slowly.

"Why?".

"It would only draw unwanted attention," Suven's heart slowed down "The fleet will stay here, where she's safe, I'll take the CR70 corvette and use her for a while," the experienced admiral looked at him like he was crazy "One corvette will never defeat even a single star destroyer,".

Suven laughed nearly apocalyptic, he thought of Fay and felt her pain "She will, Admiral, with the Force leading her," "If you say so, General Dara," "The _Survivor_ will be capable, Admiral, but for now, keep the soldiers unaware I'm alive, if anyone knows It'll be harder for me to save Fay and the other prisoners," a nod served as answer and goodbye and the admiral left.

* * *

"Sidious, I have her, are you ready?" Ferge said to the hologram of Sidious "You, where's Mara Jade?" Ferge growled "She ran away, she couldn't do it, I killed her," he lied, she'd beat him any day, but she had run away just before they could capture the girl.

"Oh," Sidious said not really caring "You can take the shuttle in, Miraci city, remember?" Ferge nodded and took the ship in.

"Miraci city, the guy must think I'm an idiot, like I wouldn't remember!" Ferge looked behind him and smiled, the girl was still unconscious, she'd been an easy target.

* * *

Suven walked to the two and smiled "Santi, Asyr, go pack your belongings, the _Survivor _is going on a rescue mission!" Santi smiled, something about Suven told her everything was going the right direction again "Sure, where are we goin'?" they looked to Asyr "What?".

"We're going to Dathomir, rescue the others," Santi made a high yell from excitement "Wedge, Gadi, Han, we're coming!" after that she ran of to pack.

But Asyr stayed there "Why aren't you packing?" the Bothan woman sighed sad.

"I don't have anything to pack, and I want to know why we aren't taking the fleet, why just the _Survivor_?".

"If we bring the fleet, they'll have the prisoners executed before we even enter orbit, now, it's just a ship looking for a place to stay and repair a malfunctioning engine," Suven couldn't have said it more logical.

"And the Imperials will fall for that?" Asyr asked with disbelief.

"Yep, and if they don't, the Empire isn't supposed to be on Dathomir, so if word leaks out…" Asyr nodded, she got it.

Suven tossed her a keycard "Here, go to the weapon storage and take something you like, we'll be needing you in the battles," slowly Asyr smiled "Thank you, general," right after she was gone.

* * *

On the upper deck Suven walked through the clean shiny white halls and remembered another part of his past, it had been twenty years since he had last been on a corvette, and now he wasn't going to be the one who needed to learn, now he was going to make things right.

The white door slid open and Suven walked into the room, now _his _room.

The room felt like it was his home, though this was the very first time he was in it.

Sev beeped to him "Oh, hi Sev, have you settled in already?" he caressed the droids black dome and smiled.

"Yeah, we're bound for Dathomir, if you go to the engineers I'm sure they'll charge you up, after all, _I _send you," it did feel good, to be able to say that, he smiled again, and then realized that while he had his warm bath and all the luxury, Fay was still suffering.

He plumbed down on the bed and let out a long yawn, he was tired, he'd been up all day to get the ship ready for the mission ahead.

Now the bed looked really welcome, the rest would come later, first to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hello general!" Luke smiled and came to him "Dad thought we might come in handy, so he send us to join on your little adventure," Leia also arrived "Bro, you don't talk to a general like that, especially is that general is the Chosen One,".

Suven rolled his eyes "A: this ship and anyone on it does not work on orders of the Alliance or Empire, and B: call me Suven, not general or Chosen One, I hate being called that," it was weird talking to the two that last time he had seen them, they had been babies, and now they were adults.

"Sure, any idea on how to land on Dathomir?" Leia asked.

"Our main engine has been 'damaged', we have to land there to make repairs, it's the closest planet to us," he cited "Is that sufficient?".

Smiling Luke and Leia looked at each other "It is, fair enough," "If the Empire buys it, that is," Luke added skeptical "Ah, Luke, think of it a little more positive, with you it's like nothing is possible," it was said really brother-and-sister like.

"Sure sis, but really, you have to be very optimistic if that is to work, be honest," an blue and white astromech came to them "Hi Artoo, what's wrong?" the droid beeped enthusiastic about something Suven couldn't understand.

"Really?" the droid whistled impatiently.

"All right, Suven. Is it true you once pushed a star destroyer aside only using the Force?" Luke said unbelieving.

"Yeah, sort of…" Luke's mouth fell open from amazement "Wow, how is the Empire still a threat than?".

"Luke…" Leia said warning "You don't ask that…".

Suven shook his head "Of course he can ask, it's because I can't always do it, it's hard to explain, but I can only do that when there is no real other option, yeah, it's like Force rage, my master just couldn't get me angry, so only when I am really mad I enter that state, never done it before," he added quickly after he saw their faces.

"Well, it's good to know you're on our side," they both said in choir.

* * *

"Ferge, go to the fleet and prepare them for the worst," Sidious commanded the Hand.

"Ya'know, you're not my master, I don't take orders from you," the words didn't really mean something but Ferge felt like saying them anyway.

"These are Lord Ravan's orders, I would rather follow them," Sidious kept a serious face and dismissed an slightly disorientated Ferge from the room.

A groan came from behind him and he turned around.

Fay stood up in the Force cage, if she would fall she would hit the Force-field and get burned, it was that small.

"Ah child, you're awake," Fay blinked a few times, her body was nearly numb from the tortures she'd gone through, and from the blast with which Ferge had stunned her.

"Don't sound that happy…" she muttered afraid.

"Oh, and why is that?" she hated everything about the Sith before her.

"You are the reason why I'm in this cell-" "It's not a cell, it's where people die from the pain," Sidious said friendly enough to make Fay throw up.

"You are the reason the Jedi are dead, why everyone in the galaxy suffers from _your _Empire," everything about Sidious made her sick, he'd betrayed them all.

"No,".

"Liar,".

"It's not my Empire,".

"Stop lying," she said just weak enough to make Sidious laugh.

"The irony, I'm actually not lying, but you seem to believe so, why?" he asked toying with the girl moments away from collapsing from exhaustion and pain.

"You betrayed the republic, you thought of all of this, aren't you the Emperor?" Fay was more confused than she'd ever been, and more scared.

"I should thank you for the compliment, but I didn't think of all this-".

"Liar,".

"My master engineered the plot, not me, I could only wish to be that smart," he said while sending a jolt of electricity through Fay as 'punishment' for calling him liar again.

"But…" Fay hated him even more, so there was someone even _more _powerful than Sidious out there, if Suven was coming to rescue her, he was probably being led into a trap.

"Enough joking around, you have questions to answer, but first an example of what will happen to you if you refuse to answer a question or lie," Sidious pressed a button on the terminal next to him with a nonchalant smile and for Fay the pain begun.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

Mara looked at the Rancors before her and cursed "I had to take this turn, didn't I?" her purple lightsaber wasn't scaring the Rancors as it used to.

She decided to run for it, with some help of the Force she managed to stay ahead of the Rancor herd chasing her violently through the forests.

She reached an abyss and cursed again "Oh, sure, of course, only that was missing, if I'm going to say it couldn't be any worse the number of Rancors will duplicate now won't it?" a raindrop landed before her "Why not?, it's gonna rain too…".

* * *

AN: Hey people, I know this Chapter was a little messy, but i hope it wasn't too bad, I've got a lot of school stuff going on lately so I don't have the time to sit down relaxed and write a bit.

Please review, really, please, and more importantly, ENJOY!


	15. The Trap On Dathomir

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE TRAP ON DATHOMIR**

* * *

"Good, we can land on the edge of the forest, if however, we only stay there," the pilot said calmly and relieved that they hadn't been shot at.

"If piloting a ship doesn't work out, you could always become an actor, that was pretty impressive," Leia said sighing.

"True, you can take us in," the two astromechs behind them had a conversation and left the room after Suven had said that.

"So, Leia is the owner of this ship, Asyr, Luke, Santi and me are just the bodyguards, if we blow the cover, we'll have to flee fighting, so weapons are advised, I'll-and you too-" he said to Luke who was playing around with his lightsaber "-Will hide the sabers, everyone still knows the plan?".

"If we get caught, we're just lost while exploring the surroundings, we'll be 'stumbling' upon the prison if they find us, but really, we're just sneaking in to rescue the prisoners and the _Survivor _will pick us up on our mark," Asyr recited so casually she only noticed everyone looking at her when she opened her eyes.

"What?".

"All right then, I guess we know the plan, now let's move it!" Suven said as casually as possible and stood up.

The group stood on the open plain, four 'bodyguards' dressed in Imperial jumpsuits (really the TIE fighter pilot gear without the helmet and breather) and one rich girl.

"Suven, where exactly is the prison?, I can't find it…" Santi lowered the micro-binoculars and looked at Suven with a worried face.

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes and reached out for any sign of, _pain _, it was all over the planet, overwhelming his senses to the point he nearly yelled from it.

"Aah!".

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"It's the pain, almost everywhere on this planet people are suffering…" his focus couldn't return from what he just experienced.

"Can you try again?" Santi said almost desperate.

"I'll try," "Are you sure that's wise to do if it hurts that much?" everyone stared at Luke, this was the first time he'd voiced his concern.

"A… crater… to the… north…" Suven's eyes shot open again and he gasped for breath.

Leia supported him and looked him in the eyes "I have a very bad feeling about this…".

"Oh yeah, I don't sense any danger at all," Luke said surprisingly non-sarcastic.

"And the danger you don't sense is usually the most dangerous," Suven nodded "She's right Luke, it seemed like everything was going right above Bespin, but in the end… you know what happened," remembering it wasn't pleasant.

"Well, shall we head north then?" Asyr asked and pointed at the dark forest ahead of them.

* * *

_Of all the ways it could end, I'm gonna die this way, eaten by a herd of angry Rancors?_

Every step the Rancor in front of her set echoed a thousand times in the abyss behind her while the lightning lighted the scene up.

The Rancor started running and put one claw up in the air to give her the death-blow, Mara braced herself and closed her eyes, but the hit never came.

_What the? _

She opened her eyes and looked at the man standing in front of her "What the?" "Yeah, I could use some help," he told at herwhile pushing the claw aside with the Force "Concentrate on this one's mind,".

She did without questioning why or what.

Luke touched the Rancor's nose and closed his eyes, _no pal, she's not your prey, she is a friend_, _and you don't kill friends._

The Rancor relaxed and turned around, then all the Rancors disappeared into the forest.

"Where'd you learn that?" Luke gave her a smile and opened his blue eyes "Naboo, those Shaaks can be very annoying if they find your speeder bike,".

"Who are you?" Mara closed her eyes a bit, could she tell him, what if he was an Imperial?, he'd report her to his superiors for sure, and he did look like an Imperial.

"I'm Mara Jade, former Hand, now a refugee," Luke looked at her "I'm Luke Skywalker, future Jedi, are you still with the Empire?".

"If I were, we wouldn't be talking, no, I remembered what the Empire did to me when I was a child, and I want to prevent that from happening to anyone else,".

"That's good to hear, at least some people stand up against the Empire," "Aren't you part of the Alliance?" Luke sighed and blushed, he was one of those people himself, he could imagine how stupid he must've sounded.

Suven, Leia, Asyr and Santi caught up with him "Seriously, at least make some noise so we can find you," his sister puffed.

"Yeah, and I thought Jedi were supposed to be peace-loving,"

"Hello, I'm Suven Dara," Suven offered his hand to Mara, she took it and introduced herself "I'm Mara Jade, ex-Hand, and now a refugee,".

"You're no Hand," Suven stated suddenly wary.

"And why is that?".

"Hand don't carry lightsabers," he pointed at the cylinder on her belt.

"How would you know?" Mara said thinking she was being fooled.

"I once trained under the Hand, they're the masters of hand-to-hand combat, actually, lightsabers are forbidden by them," fully aware Mara really thought she was a Hand he continued.

"And you wear the Imperial symbol on your clothing, the Hand would never ally themselves with the Empire,".

"I don't think we are talking about the same Hand here, we were trained to be loyal to the Emperor, Ravan, and we were especially trained in lightsaber combat," Suven frowned.

"Emperor Ravan?".

"Yeah,".

"I swear Sidious declared himself the Emperor, not some Ravan…".

"Yeah, Sidious is Ravan's apprentice, and Sidious is only 'Emperor' under Ravan's orders," she decide to tell everything she knew.

"So, all the time, we weren't fighting who we thought we were, Sidious is already powerful, I think he'd outrank me, but if he's only the apprentice…" the group was shocked by the news.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm coming with you," "Good, we could use some help," Luke said happy (to Leia's great concern).

* * *

"Halt!" Suven stopped, the only thing between him and Fay was a stormtrooper, and he wasn't going to stop him now.

"You're one of those pilots aren't ya?" Suven didn't say a thing.

"Well?".

"Yes,".

"Yes what?".

"Yes, I am a pilot,".

The stormtrooper closed his eyes a bit in the helmet.

"What's your number?".

"Four… three… you're dead," the trooper fell on the ground and revealed Santi with a smoking gun in her hand "Four three you're dead? Seriously? That's no number," a faint smile appeared on her worried face.

"Who cares?, let's save the prisoners," Santi started slicing the wall terminal.

* * *

"Okay, why did we split up again?" Mara yelled at Asyr, who was leading the group through the maze of hallways and rooms.

"Because we need to have a path clear for Santi, Suven and the prisoners when they arrive," Asyr lied, because she didn't trust Mara, Suven could easily make a path through to the landing path, but if Mara caught air of what he was, maybe she'd try to kill him.

"All right then,".

Asyr shot a stormtrooper and noticed how quiet Luke and Leia were.

It was like something bad had happened to them, they didn't look at each other or smiled, their expressions didn't give a clue either.

A few stormtroopers started chasing them through the hall and shot at them.

"Luke, sabers!" Leia called to Luke reminding him and pulled out a yellow saber of her own.

Luke nodded and drew a blue lightsaber, swung it in an arc and deflecting a rain of blasterbolts flying around them randomly.

With the two Jedi covering them, Asyr and Mara could take the troopers out fairly easy, _wait!, she's using a pistol now? She's an assassin! _ Asyr growled, whatever the reason was that Suven trusted her, it must've been a good one.

* * *

"I can't slice it, it's too complicated, they've got over a million codes ready in here, there's no time for me to do that," Santi sighed "We'll have to find a way around, it's our only choice,".

Suven growled "And of course it's a shielded Force-field blocking the way, where do we go?".

"Follow me," she was already on her way.

They moved through a round hall and passed a lot of doors leading to stormtrooper barracks.

Santi disappeared.

_What the-?_

The hall became black and a white stripe run over the floor, suddenly everything was smooth and round, instead of the angled Imperial design.

_Oh no…_

Somewhere the sound of lightning was heard and a woman screamed in pain.

_Fay!_

A fog appeared in the room and Suven's head started pounding like crazy.

_Great, another vision…_

He heard rain falling.

_This isn't from my past, I'm sure._

"Suven!" he woke up and found Santi yelling at him "Stop standing there, we need to hurry!".

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he started running after her and rubbed his eyes, had he really seen a vision?, and why had Fay been there?, where had they been?

* * *

"There's the _Survivor_, now where are Santi, Suven and the prisoners?" Luke pointed at the corvette landing on the landing-pad near them.

"I don't think this rescue is going as planned!" Asyr yelled at the rest and pointed at the TIE fighters coming in.

"Heh, they won't be much of a problem," the turrets on the _Survivor _aimed at the TIEs and started shooting "Good trick, can we do anything for Suven and Santi?".

"No, I'm afraid not, we'll wait here as long as we can, but they have to hurry!" Luke screamed to Leia while chopping the arm of a stormtrooper and returning to the terminal to control the security turrets in the hall.

* * *

"We're here, Suven, careful, there are prisoners on the other side, we don't want to hurt them," Suven stretched out to the blast door and sighed.

When he pulled his hands back the door was pulled out of its place and Santi ran into the prison.

"Ya'know, it's a miracle they didn't just send a legion of stormtroopers to kill us, I bet they have that here," Santi said to Suven, but he didn't pay attention.

"Where's Fay?" he kept looking through the room.

"You mean she's not here?" Santi searched the room for herself and concluded the same "Than, where is she?" Suven's knees nearly collapsed "They knew we were coming, this was all some sort of trap,".

"That Ravan outsmarted me again,".

Santi had in the meantime disabled all the hand-cuffs and told them to run.

Suven yelled without any sound, Ravan had done it again.

"This, has got, to be, a trap," he said with difficulty.

"Than what are we waiting for, let's make sure it doesn't cost us our lives!" she grabbed Suven by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

AN: And, good?

I thought it was a little dramatic, but hey, stuff like that happens.

Please Review and Enjoy!


	16. Anticipation

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ANTICIPATION **

* * *

"There they are!".

"C'mon, hurry, get aboard!" Luke killed one more stormtrooper and joined the prisoners running up the _Survivor'_s boarding ramp.

Half a minute later the ship took off and 'rest' returned.

"Eh, Suven, I'm almost afraid to ask, but where is Fay?" that was about the same question in Suven's mind, where was Fay now, was she still alive?.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sev, I'm a little on edge…" Suven helped the droid back up after having pushed it away from him when he surprised Suven coming into the room.

The droid made a disapproving sound and blinked his triangle eye "Really, I'm sorry, but maybe you can help me," Suven sat down on the bed and sighed.

"A planet with rain, lots of it, I could feel lots of water in general actually," he stopped while Sev showed a hologram of Manaan, Kamino, Mon Calamari and Mon Nebraa.

"Gleaming, round halls in the buildings," Mon Calamari fell away and Suven tried to remember more details.

"Sith, Force-users, I don't suppose that'll help you, Sev?" the droid was clearly calculating or concentrating.

"Aiwhas,… dome buildings, a factory…" Suven could now see them.

"A… training center-" he arrived at the conclusion at the same time Sev did "Kamino!".

The droid beeped excited "You're right Sev, she's on Kamino…" suddenly Suven turned silent again, this was all too likely a trap set for them, he looked at Sev and stood up "Thanks pal, I'm going to the medical room, feel free to move around the ship.

The door closed and Sev stayed behind sad, he never really was with Suven, since he'd been defrosted Suven had been busy doing all sorts of things he couldn't use Sev with, the droid felt lonely.

* * *

"Well, it's good to be free," Wedge stretched his arms and stood up "Rule number one: Bacta is the best," Santi put her arm around him and smiled.

Suven entered the room and immediately got hugged by Chewbacca, a Wookiee.

"Can't… breathe…" Chewbacca let him go, Suven wasn't prepared for a 'tight' hug like that and gasped for air "It's nice to no you thank me, but please, no hugs," every bone in his body had felt like it was being crushed.

"Hey, general, nice of you to come visit us here," Han Solo offered him his hand and smiled, _at least they all are happy, _"Yeah, that's all good and stuff," Suven smiled and looked around, Gadi was lying on a bed not far from him and didn't move.

"Don't worry, he's just asleep,".

"I'm sorry about Fay, she tried to escape and after that we heard she had been transferred to, yeah, I don't know…" Suven put his hand on Han's shoulder "Well I do, she's on Kamino, and running out of time…".

"She's on Kamino?".

"What are we going to do?" Leia said a bit dramatic.

"Have you informed the admiral yet?".

"And here I thought we could rest…".

Suven sighed sad and began explaining.

"I haven't informed Ackbar, and I'm not going to either-".

"Why?".

"-Because they'll never approve the attack, it's the planet where clones are being made, it's too 'dangerous' for us, it's not, we are going to do it anyway,".

"And how are we going to do that?" Han Solo asked serious.

"Leia, Han, go to the fleet and prepare them, but no one else is allowed to know about the attack, not even your family," somewhere he knew anticipation filled the air more than it ever had before an attack, it was because this time Suven was serious, it was a one-shot assault.

"Are you sure about this?" the question burning in everyone's mind.

"Yes." He said confident "I am absolutely sure about this,".

* * *

_The clone troopers walked to him._

"_Commander, the _Resolute _is ready to intercept the ship,"_ _Suven shivered, this was his first battle on his own._

"_Good, I'll be waiting with the boarding party, be careful," the clones laughed "You know us,"._

"_Exactly, be careful," he said smiling and left the bridge of the Venator._

* * *

_The AT-TE made a fall in space and landed on the banking clan-frigate with a soft clank._

_Automatically he activated his lightsaber and jumped down the hole that led to the inside of the frigate._

_Suven cut down a B2 battle droid, they were taller, broader, and smarter than the regular B1s, since B1s were made for overwhelming the enemy through sheer numbers and B2s were for the heavy fighting, but that wouldn't matter for a Jedi._

_After a few more B2s were cut down he and two ARC troopers moved on to the elevator that would bring them to the bridge._

"_So sir, what do you think of your first battle in which you are the commander?" _that's an odd question to ask now… _Suven thought and tried to think of an answer._

"_I don't really have a thought about it, I only feel great sadness coming from the bridge," he could pinpoint the exact location, if another Jedi would've been there he would've been impressed by the feat._

_The elevator shook violently and stopped moving._

* * *

"_Eh, commander?, they've fried the repulsors, this thing ain't going anyway, we'll have to get out and find another way to the bridge," the ARC said casually, like nothing had happened._

"_No, I'll get it up, just hang on!" Suven closed his eyes and put his hands in front of him._

_Then he slowly moved them up and the elevator started shrieking from the friction with the elevator- shaft's walls._

_The metal doors opened difficult and took Suven's concentration._

_A few B1 droids were on the bridge, one with yellow markings being the commander, they looked to the elevator's broken doors and saw Suven and the two ARC troopers standing in the mess._

"_Aah, Jedi!" the ARC troopers flooded the bridge with blasterbolts and in a matter of seconds the bridge was secure._

_Suven carefully walked to the front screen and looked at the two corpses lying on the ground, Master _

_Kay-tin and his padawan Gyn Ras we're lying on the ground with smoking corpses from the blasterbolts._

_He looked at the corpses for a while and sighed, _no, but I can't mourn, that's not the Jedi way!, _only later he would find it wasn't like that at all "Get a body bag and take the bodies with you to the _Resolute, _I'll meet you back there…" he took one last look at the bodies before leaving the room._

* * *

Suven growled, what a fool he'd been back then, it had led him to chase Grievous and he had been captured by him in the chase, and that was how he met Fay, and that was why it was _his_ fault she was in her situation now.

Sev made an encouraging beep and came towards him.

"Thank you, buddy, at least you're still here," he caressed the droids black dome and smiled.

* * *

He was now waiting for Gadi to wake up, his condition had worsened over the hours and his fever was finally dropping, _weird, some time ago he was just fine…_

The screen showing his vital signs had barely changed though, the only change was the heartbeat speeding up steadily.

Suven looked at the man he had known to be the one to encourage and help people in the medbay, not to be one of the wounded.

A large stripe of raw flesh run over his arm, it was infected and bluish, it had probably never been treated.

_I could try…_

Suven put his hand on the wound and closed his eyes to concentrate on the process.

A faint blue light grew in his hand palm and spread over the wound slowly and precise, the wound started to glow itself and the flesh closed the wound, the bluish color disappeared and the infections faded away with the color.

After some time Suven opened his eyes and looked if it had worked, it had, the wound was healed for the most, it couldn't get infected anymore.

The skin started to regain color and the heartbeat relaxed.

Suven smiled, he'd felt every vein and he had repaired nearly all of them, even though the wound was still visible and would probably become a scar, Gadi looked a lot better.

* * *

The five sat around the white table and watched a hologram of Kamino.

"So, where exactly is she then?".

"Miraci city, part of the secret cloning facilities,"

"So it's just, old-fashion taking over the secret lab then?" Luke said grinning.

"No, it's probably more like destroying the lab, Sidious is there," the group stocked their breath for a moment.

"Sidious is there, going through to the roots eh? How do you know all that?" the words cost Han more effort than they should have, but the pressure in the room was dense.

"Visions, my dreams have been filled with them lately,".

"Of course, if the Force is involved there are visions everywhere, look, free visions for everyone!" Gadi gave him a _don't-ever-do-that-again _look and forced himself not to let away a glimpse of a smile.

"Well, they are for free, but I'd still rather not have them, I haven't ever got one where I could not feel pain,".

"Isn't that a little extreme?".

"You mean if he's not exaggerating?".

"Tss, same thing,".

"No, I'm not exaggerating, actually the opposite,".

"Wha?".

"She's getting tortured, and I'm watching from her perspective," Suven brought out with great difficulty.

"Really?".

"You want to know how much times a night I wake up screaming?".

"Um… probably not…" Chewbacca entered the room and roared once to get the attention.

"Hey Chewie, what's wrong boy?" Han stood up worried, he knew the Wookiee, his best friend, and the low tremble in the roar meant anticipation, one Han knew all too good.

Chewbacca howled to him "We're coming out of hyperspace in ten minutes!" Suven stood up nervous.

"Everyone, get to your stations, call in when you arrive," the group came into movement slowly.

The room was now empty, _the time had come, this was the fleet's first __real __battle._

Suven left the room with Chewbacca and blinked once to let the fear go away, it didn't work, there was too much to lose this time, he didn't know if the others thought so, but he wasn't going to retreat anytime before Fay was safely with him.

Chewbacca let out a short growl and put his big claw-hand on Suven's shoulder, _it'll be all right._

"You're just one big old softie inside, aren't you?".

The Wookiee snorted affirmative as they reached the bridge.

"_Santi and Asyr in position, ready to go,_"

"_Wedge reporting Rogue Squadron standing by, all wings ready and rearing,_"

"_Gunners Dedan en Solo ready to roll,_"

"_All green sir,_"

_This is where it really begins, this is it…_

Suven's heart was going crazy, an assault on the home planet of the stormtroopers, the Alliance best opportunity so far, but Suven didn't care about that, he was only in it for one thing, one person, _Fay._

"Exiting hyperspace in Five"

"_Four…_"

"_Three…_"

"_Two…_"

This is it…

"_One!_".

* * *

AN: Done, oh yeah! Finally, got me frustrated like ***, seriously, it was hard to find stuff to happen before the **ASSAULT ON KAMINO**

Anyway, hope the ANTICIPATION, was good enough for you guys, I'm so glad it's done, (WHY? Because I couldn't get it to run nice and did it over a lot….).

Whoops, almost forgot, please review and ENJOY!


	17. Assault On Kamino

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ASSAULT ON KAMINO**

* * *

The sound of heavy canon fire hitting the _Survivor_'s shields barely made it into Suven's thoughts, the intensity of it was enough to get any engineer crazy with the thought of having to repair the ship after the battle, but that one shot forcing the shield into failure didn't come.

"General, the shields are holding," a woman dressed in grey told Suven and looked at him asking.

"The Mon Calamaran cruisers are in position," the hologram of the battle changed and showed a pretty much perfect cooperation of the fleet.

"All right, here we go, keep the _Survivor_ back while the cruisers clear the way, _Dac II _behind them providing cover fire against that super star destroyer and the _Craver _and_ Redemption _go in with the Y-wings," the front screen flashed green and power was gone for a second.

"What happened?".

"Destroyer coming in,".

"Systems back online in a second," the crew looked to the man who had said that in confusion, had they just easily survived a direct hit from a star destroyer "That's impossible!".

"The _Oblivion _only fired at minimum capacity, the shields have been scorched, but that's all," Suven swallowed concerned.

"The _Oblivion _was at Bespin," things started to become cleared with the star destroyers next maneuver, a _Docking _maneuver.

"Sir, I don't like saying it, but, it's a trap…" Suven looked at the hologram in front of him.

"I know that, that's why I brought the fleet,".

"Sir, I thought we brought the fleet to not get ourselves killed right away," "Just watch, _Dac II_?".

"_General?_" "We need some help here," "_We got a visual on the target, try not to get in the way,_".

"Will do, just hurry," Suven said as the _Oblivion _cast an alarming shadow over the _Survivor._

Again the front screen flashed, this time orange and yellow rained through the screen, the _Oblivion _was exploding, _just hit the engines and any ship is lost, _a grin flashed over Suven's face.

The crew relaxed "You knew?" "It was a little obvious wasn't it?" astonished the crew looked at him for a second and returned to their consoles.

"_We've got problems… the first deck… boarding parties… can't lau… Y-wings… AAH!..._" the communicator crackled and the sound died.

"Varea, you're in charge now, stick to the plan, I'll go help them out," "Be back on the _Survivor _before we break their lines," the woman in grey, Varea, sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"No Sev, just a short flight, we're going to the _Craver, _yes, I'm sure Wedge can handle this battle alone," he added to satisfy the astromech droid in the interceptor's socket.

Still not entirely satisfied the droid turned away from Suven to see what was going on before them, plasma everywhere, explosions, ships, burning engines, enough to make a normal person faint.

A vibration carved the air around Suven, it carved pain, immediately Suven was brought back to reality,_ Fay_, first things first, he couldn't leave the fleet now, he was the one who'd brought them here in the first place.

* * *

The blue and grey interceptor landed inside the _Craver_'s hangar and Suven jumped out of the cockpit.

The scene was scary, suddenly no sound, corpses everywhere, only Alliance trooper corpses, no stormtroopers to be seen anywhere.

No burning wounds, instead there were stabbing and cutting wounds, two blood stained stripes ran parallel to each other over the throat of the deck officer, this was work of elite warriors, not the mass-produced clones.

Suven moved to another corpse, this one had no wounds whatsoever, Suven checked the man for heartbeat, none.

No carbon scorches on the wall either, something was really wrong.

Sev whistled impressed "No Sev, for once you're _not _staying with the ship, I don't like this at any rate," Sev made a bunch of relieved and happy noises and followed Suven to the hangar door.

"Sev, see if you can open the door, I don't want to start breaking our ship," the droid made it's way to the computer-gate and plugged himself in, nothing happened, the system was dead.

"Sev?".

Sev yelled and got thrown back from the computer.

"Sev!".

Suven ran to the droid and helped him up, the droid made an upset sound and stopped his head from spinning "What happened?".

Again a series of beeps and whistles "Great, a hacker on the hangar bay, Sev, are you good to go?" Sev crackled confirming and followed Suven back to the door.

"Stand back Sev, you don't know what's on the other side," with a wave of Suven's hand the door opened with a _snap,_ the lock had broken.

Again a trail of corpses, the hall was filled with them.

The lights flashed before they went out, _great, you'll see, they've already taken this ship, and I'm just here wasting my time…_

* * *

Five steps later.

The two blue blades cut the stealth trooper's arms of and were now pointed at the trooper's head.

"Where is everybody?".

"Not gonna tell you,".

"I think you are, or did you want to see my blades, up close?".

The trooper sputtered something unintelligible.

"They burn, I'll tell you that," Suven brought the point of the blade a little closer to the trooper's black helmet, he was going to kill him anyway, the man had no arms, literally.

"All right… I'll tell you,".

"Good,".

A silver blade pierced through the trooper's chest before he could say anything, the body fell and an Imperial knight was revealed.

"Oh, great, one of you lot again, say, I killed three of you in a battle before, retreat while you can, there is no reason for me to kill you if you don't attack me," not like the knight would actually go, but at least he'd given him a chance.

The knight raised his silver blade and let it come down on Suven's blade, Suven pushed the lightsaber aside and had a clear shot at the knight, his other blade ran clean through the knight's red armor and the body dropped on the ground, _unnecessary, poor guy, wrong time wrong place…_

Immediately stealth troopers uncloaked themselves around Suven and started firing.

The bolts were deflected and Suven started building up his Force energy, the air around his body became distorted and in a flash, Suven floated about two meter above the ground.

With a roar he spread his arms and let the energy out in a Force-repulse, a bubble around him expanding quickly and pushing everything away with lethal force.

The hall was now filled with bodies of black-armored stealth troopers, Suven landed on the ground gently and looked around while Sev, who had been hiding all the time, came into the hall.

"Seems I created quite a mess, haven't I?".

Sev ignored him and went to the door near him.

"In there Sev?" Sev whistled confirming and opened the door for Suven.

An white room, filled with bodies of Alliance troopers and one console in the middle, surrounded by monitors, the security room.

Two Imperial knights were in the room, they looked at Suven entering the room.

"So, you're the one who's been beating up our troops,".

"You know, I did it five steps away from your current position, might as well have come looking,".

"Funny-" the knights activated their lightsabers "-Can you fight as well as you tell jokes?" one of them said challenging and pointed his blade at Suven.

* * *

"The cruisers have breached their defenses, orders?" Varea looked at the Chiss, Xaga.

"Time to call in the Admiral,".

"Patching him through right now" a blue ghost version of admiral Ackbar appeared on the holotable.

"_Commander Varea, you called for me?_"

"Yes Admiral, we've engaged Imperial forces above Kamino, we'd like some help,".

"_WHAT?_".

"Yes, we couldn't tell you before because we were being spied upon,".

"_We'll get there as fast as we can, General Dara already informed me of the strategy you're now using, I had no idea he was going to use it now, we'll get there as fast as possible,_" the admiral added as he was trailing of.

Varea turned back to the battle "So the General invented an emergency plan,".

* * *

The two Imperial knights plumbed on the ground and Suven deactivated his sabers.

"Sev, stay here and get the ship back running, this ship is rid of Imperials, I'm going back to the _Survivor _for the insertion, careful boy," he caressed the droids black dome and smiled.

The hangar wasn't empty anymore, Y-wings were coming and going every minute, Suven's interceptor leaving the hangar went unnoticed in all the traffic.

* * *

Then, a few minutes later that same interceptor landed in the _Survivor_.

Suven again jumped out of the cockpit.

"General, the MACC is ready to go, shall I call the others?" Gadi came to him with his rifle loosely resting on his shoulder.

"Yes please, tell them to come prepared, it won't be easy,".

"It already isn't easy, more star destroyers just arrived,".

"Then let's hope admiral Ackbar comes through in time, right?".

"You said it General,".

Gadi left to call the rest of the strike team, Santi, Asyr, Han, Chewbacca and Wedge, while Suven remained behind.

Chewbacca came to him first and stepped onto the MACC gunship waiting for them, then Han came and joined Chewbacca in the MACC.

"This is it, right?" Suven nodded sad to Santi and followed her and Asyr to the MACC.

He stopped one step away from it and looked around.

"Where's Wedge?".

"He was in his room just a few minutes ago, fighter-malfunction," she added before Suven could ask why Wedge wasn't with Rogue Squadron.

"Oh, okay then…" he stared empty at the blast door.

"Don't worry General-excuse me-Suven, we'll save her, we won't let you down,"a lost tear rolled over Suven's cheek.

"Thanks guys…".

* * *

The MACC passed the seemingly endless rain of star destroyers and entered orbit.

"Okay, here's the plan, we go through here-" Suven drew a line on the map with his finger "-And when we're here, we disable the first generator, one of three total,".

"Then we'll have to do some fighting, since this is the main plaza, it'll be crawling with stormtroopers," the group nodded.

"Then here I'm going after Fay, while you finish the- " the red light started flashing and the alarm sounded after the MACC shook wildly.

"Sounds like we're on a crash course to me…".

* * *

"Captain, what's happening?" Varea shouted across the room.

"Super Super Star destroyer, I'm not even stuttering!" Varea looked at the massive ship "That thing makes the _Alliance Queen_ look like a child's toy!".

"The _Raven _, that ship is going to tear us apart, it's jamming everything, we'll need the whole Alliance fleet to take it down!" the captain panicked.

"IT'S A TRAP!".

* * *

Suven's hands were lightly smoking from the friction, he'd stopped the MACC from crashing a meter above the ground.

"Never seize to amaze me Suven, never knew you could fall faster than the MACC could come crashing," Wedge said shivering but still maintaining his cheerfulness.

"That hurt…" Suven blew in his hands to cool them down.

"I bet it did,".

"HALT!".

"Surrender now!" the group looked towards the stormtroopers without really noticing them or their weapons.

"No… not really,".

* * *

AN: "IT'S A TRAP!" yay for admiral Ackbar quotes!

Love this chapter, dunno why, but it's just briljant, I love quoting Ackbar, too bad I can't show you the other stories I've written.

Anyway, this is the start of _The Hunt, _yeah, don't know what it means do you? You'll find out soon enough (Shaak Ti quote, while we're on that topic).

I hope you like it, please o please o please review the story, tell me what you think of the little squad I created: Chewbacca, Han, Santi, Asyr, Wedge, Suven, and -, yeah another one of those you''ll find out soon enoughs.

Pleas review and Enjoy!


	18. The Rescue

**AN: **and here I remembered Luke and Leia being in this story, stupid me (slaps himself in face…)

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE RESCUE **

* * *

Santi sighed and watched the smoking corpses on the ground before her feet, would they ever learn?

The battle overhead was still raging and the rain wasn't helping the atmosphere either, they had a long way to go.

"Okay Suven where do we need to go?" they were not that far from the original destination, but where exactly they didn't know.

"We need to go south from here," lightning lit the sky up.

"Wait, if we are in the middle of the three facilities, why don't we split up?, we'll have it done much quicker," Gadi nodded "Good idea, Asyr, you're with me, Han and Wedge go that way, Chewie and Santi stay with Suven," before any protest could be made, they were already gone.

"Uh-oh, not good, we have to-" three TIE fighter came in and blasted the bridges where the others had gone over, Suven quickly grabbed the TIE fighters with the Force and made them collide into each other.

"Well, so much for following them, I guess we'll just have to do this how Gadi described it," Suven said baffled.

Chewbacca howled sad and started walking in the direction Gadi had pointed, Suven and Santi silently followed.

* * *

"The _Home One _is approaching,".

"Good, we've already lost a Mon Calamaran cruiser so we could use some backup," Varea looked at the super star destroyer battering the shields of _Dac II _and swallowed, hoping that the cruiser would hold, if not, they would be the _Raven_'s next victim.

"Actually, the majority of the Alliance fleet is approaching, and a lot more star destroyers!".

"Then this is turning into a pretty big battle,".

"Figures, this is an important planet for the Empire, it would be a giant blow for them if we win," the captain said smiling with enthusiasm and adrenaline mixed.

"Cruisers! Spear formation. Rogue Squadron, Vibro Squadron, aim your attack runs for the two star destroyers escorting the _Raven_,".

"_Yes commander,_".

"_Initiating attack run now!_".

"_Admiral Ackbar here, we're coming in,_" Varea smiled, the chance of them winning was becoming bigger and bigger.

"Xaga, can we reach the general yet?".

"No, commander, the com's dead,".

"Then we'll have to hope the Force is on his side," she said a little bit disappointed.

* * *

"Okay, all the timers are set, we'll have to run for it!" Santi activated the last charge and came to Suven and Chewbacca.

They ran to the door and behind them the bottom of the pillar exploded.

"Watch it!" Suven warned as the pillar came down on the, he avoided getting hit by it with a quick dash and flattened himself on the ground.

Then he stood up and looked around, the bridge was missing a section now, and exactly that part separated Suven from Santi and Chewbacca.

"Suven!, go on, get Fay, we'll take care of the generators!".

"Careful!" Santi smiled and she and Chewbacca went off to the next generator.

Suven could only sigh and left to find Fay.

* * *

Suven could not get the thought of Fay leave his mind for a second, sheer cold didn't bother him, the light in his heart burned to find Fay.

The corridors with dormitories full of fresh troopers provided little more than mess to him, bodies filled the space he left behind.

* * *

"Yes, all the generators are down, what should we do now?".

"Wait for Suven?" Han asked a bit unnecessary.

"No, I think we should go back to the fleet and help them out,".

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's go!".

"_Shouldn't we go help Suven?_" the blue hologram of Leia Skywalker popped up on Gadi's wrist communicator.

Everyone watched it surprised, having totally forgotten about her and Luke.

"No, all we'll do is get in the way, we have to return to the fleet, it's the best way to help him,".

"Chewie can't patch the signal," "Which means…?".

"We're being jammed, we'll have to find a transport and get there ourselves,"

"Shall we then?" Han, Chewbacca and Wedge smiled at each other and Han pressed a button on his wrist mounted security-slicer.

There was a short silence and the a big round freighter appeared very close to them, coming from underneath.

Luke and Leia were in the freighter's cockpit and waved.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the _Millennium Falcon_,".

* * *

Suven walked through the same hall as in his vision, the normally white and bright halls were now dark and grey.

He went through a big blast door that went open smoothly.

* * *

"Okay Chewie, all systems green, let's join the fleet,".

The wookiee hit the lever and the _Millennium Falcon _left of to the fleet.

Simultaneously an MACC was send to pick them up, "Nice of you to drop by, we could use an escort," "_Knowing you that'd true, is Suven on that ship?_" "No, he's going after his girlfriend, why?".

"_The _Raven _is up there, we could've used his help,_" "The _Raven, _wasn't it at Bespin too?" "Han, it's Ravan's ship of command, of course it'd be there," the ship shook heavily and all the alarm bells started going of.

"What's happening?" Leia yelled surprised.

"The _Raven _seems to be using us for target practice!" "Luke, Wedge, the turrets!" Han added and started flying all sorts of wild patterns.

* * *

"Fay!" he looked horrified at the severely wounded body on the ground, the Force signature emanating from it was nearly nothing.

Just as he reached her a wave of electrified energy pushed him away from her.

"You!" Suven yelled at the person standing on the other side of the room with smoking fingertips.

"Yes, me, the name's Sidious, in case your memory isn't serving you too well,".

Suven activated his two blue lightsaber and prepared himself for a difficult battle.

"How could I not remember you, no Sith is as famous as you, you even outrank your master," he taunted, realizing the Sith was more loyal than Suven'd initially thought.

"My master shall be known soon enough, and you shall be nothing more than a slave of the dark side," he activated his own saber and pointed the red blade at Suven "Don't be too sure you can handle me…".

* * *

"We're past the _Raven,_" Han nearly fell back in his chair but realized they still weren't out of danger.

"That were a lot of TIEs, the turrets sure deserve a rest," Luke exited the system and left the turret to return to the cockpit.

"Okay, next move?".

"Look, the _Home One!_".

"Land there, the shields are weakened, the _Raven _is still firing at us!".

"I'm more concerned about the _Raven _actually hitting us," Han steered the _Millennium Falcon _into the _Home One_'s hangar and finally rested.

* * *

"NO!" Sidious threw Fay across the room and watched as Suven wrestled to grip her and put her down softly.

"Oh, well how about this!" Sidious flung a storm of lightning at Fay, she didn't react at all, her life signature and Force signature were both gone, technically, she was dead.

"RAAGH!" lightning covered his body and fed from Suven's anger, Sidious stepped back a little surprised, the taunting had probably worked against him, Suven looked stronger than ever.

Suven started pulling pieces of metal from everywhere and chucking them at Sidious in a blind fury.

Though barely, Sidious evaded them and now faced a charging Suven, next thing he knew, he was outside on the landing platforms in the rain.

Suven stood before him in a matter of picoseconds, Sidious' shield was too strong, and he couldn't get close to him.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he was dangerously close to the dark side now, and rage fed him more than anything could.

"Admiral Ozzel, get two star destroyers down here, fire at the Jedi!" Sidious yelled for the first time in his life afraid of something.

"_Yes Milord, we're already targeting,_" Ozzel, an Admiral he could rely on, however slightly, to be quick.

But in the end it didn't help him, he was tired from the long fight he'd had with Suven, who, on the other hand, looked far from tired.

Suven raised his hands and gripped the two massive star destroyers looming up over the facility with ease.

Sidious just stared at it with his mouth falling open from amazement, no, he needed a whole new word to describe what happened.

With a simple gesture the star destroyers both came crashing down on the platform Sidious stood on, doing nothing but awaiting his death, two massive star destroyers crashing down on him, dragging his lifeless corpse with them until they were entirely broken into pieces from crashing onto the water surface.

The vast ocean was covered with metal and shredded corpses, the building that had been behind Sidious was split in two.

Bit by bit Suven started to realize what he'd done, pull two massive, kilometers across and in length, fully functional star destroyers, out of the sky, he fell on his knees and the anger disappeared, had he fallen to the dark side, for then the anger had blinded him, but now that was gone, the red gaze was gone, his mind returned to Fay.

* * *

Santi, Asyr, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, Wedge, Han, Gadi and Yoda all watched the scene shocked, even from orbit it had been visible_, he pulled two star destroyers out of the sky in seconds._

"Knew powerful he was I did, that he could go this far I did not," the little green creature brought out, being the first to talk in minutes.

"Wow…".

"That was,… incredible…" Han said after letting everything come through.

"Wait, look at that!".

"The _Raven!, _It's coming our way!" Gadi pointed at the super star destroyer coming their way.

"All ships, fire at the bridge of the _Raven, _if he's this close, we might have a chance!" Ackbar said, storming into the room.

* * *

"Fay…" Suven held the lifeless body in his arms for a while.

Then the body became warmer and the life signature returned slowly to normal.

Fay opened her eyes and looked at the worried face "Suven?, what happened?" Suven smiled and kissed her "Don't worry, you're safe now, I think…" he added a little bit unnecessary, he'd destroyed the place, if anyone was still alive they would think twice before attacking them.

A few seconds ago… well, she couldn't remember what had happened then, she'd been far further than unconscious close to death, closer than she'd like.

Confused she looked around, she'd been tortured, then she'd fainted, and now she was here with Suven, in a torn apart building on Kamino, no Sidious to be seen.

"No seriously, what happened? Did you kill Sidious?" Suven's face suddenly turned sad, then he nodded, very slowly "Yeah, I killed him, took the whole building with him though…".

"What is that supposed to mean?" only then she noticed the pieces of star destroyers floating in the water, and the bodies, all Imperials though, so she wasn't afraid of him, he of course wasn't going to, he _loved_ her, and he would through anything.

"The _Raven _is approaching his position_, _we can't allow that_, _batteries, hit it with all you've got this time!" Ackbar yelled from the bridge.

"Random? but admiral, we'll barely scratch it!" one of the gunners called.

"A scratch is a start, do it, we can't lose the Chosen One," he looked through the front screen again and prayed the Force would help them.

* * *

AN: And, is it good? Is it? I sure hope so, got a lot to do before this chapter, some things just weren't quite _right _in my mind, so I hope those _things _make more sense now.

Anyway, please Review, I love reading reviews, and enjoy the story as much as you can, Enjoy!


	19. Aftermath

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: AFTERMATH**

* * *

Suven walked to the MACC dropping down from the sky with Fay in his arms.

"General, hurry, there's trouble up there!".

"Really?, I thought taking out two star destroyers would have helped you win up there, guess not," Fay chuckled softly at it.

"Just get on the ship," the soldier growled and made room for Suven, who now reached the ship.

* * *

"Sir, a shuttle just docked with the _Raven, _and it looks like the ship is going to go, well, through us…"

"They're going to RAM us?" Ackbar ran to the front screen and looked at the approaching super star destroyer.

"Uh-oh…"

"That thing has shields enough to hold crashing to itself, ramming us won't be a problem for it!".

"Then get us out of the way!" they were already doing that.

Just in time, just before the _Raven _jumped to hyperspace, the fleet was out of its way.

"It's gone, no last know trajectories, nothing, like it vanished from the face of the galaxy… " on of the engineers said as he and the rest of the bridge had recovered from the events.

"Why didn't it attack us?, it could've easily destroyed us all," Ackbar let his head support on his hand while he thought.

"The danger was too big, they probably had an very important person aboard the _Raven,… _" he realized then "They had Ravan aboard, he was in the shuttle, evacuating from Kamino!".

"Can you find any information on its whereabouts?" the man left from Ackbar shook his head in denial.

"Nothing but that way," he pointed at the direction the ship had gone in.

"What about the Chosen One, where is he hanging out?".

"we send a MACC to pick him up, he should be here any minute,".

"Okay, did his mission succeed?" Ackbar knew the real reason Suven was here, not to take Kamino, but to rescue Fay, which, in this case, was nearly the same thing.

* * *

"So, that's why, I was afraid you wouldn't come anymore," Fay said slightly apologetic.

"Well, I did, and I'm not going to lose you again," Suven put his hand on Fay's arm and healed it.

Immediately Fay could feel warmth spreading in her arm, not the warmth from burning lightning, but gentle, caring warmth.

There was a soft _clunk _indicating the MACC had landed, the doors opened and Suven and Fay stepped away from the ship.

With a high yell Arseven came towards them, twittering excited at seeing Fay again.

"Oh, hi Sev, you haven't changed a bit at all," she caressed the droids dome with one hand and used the other to hold on to Suven, she was thrown through the room and tortured after all, but the pain wasn't too bad, she was with Suven again, and that was all what mattered to her at the very moment.

"Come, we should get you to the medbay," Suven said to her.

* * *

"Lord Ravan?".

Ravan didn't turn his chair around.

"Yes?".

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this, but… lord Sidious is dead…".

"So I've heard…" Ravan said, having seen it for himself.

"How did my apprentice die, exactly?".

"Milord, two of our cruisers under admiral Ozzel's command came to aid lord Sidious when he called, he… he, pulled them out f the sky, and…" the Imperial officer swallowed "… And he crashed them on lord Sidious, Milord,".

"The Chosen One is getting more powerful every encounter," _I fear he'll be able to outrank me soon._

"Move the ship to a safe place, and leave me alone for now, I have much to do,".

"Yes Milord, you are not to be disturbed, I will leave you now…" the officer bowed and left the room.

"The rage, it couldn't consume him, curious…".

The red pyramid-like holocron in front of him started glowing.

_A force is working within him, it is his amplifier, and a magnet to harm…_

"True, what can I do to, eliminate this?" Ravan asked the sith holocron.

_You can't, you've already spilled your opportunity, the woman, is his strength, and his weakness, with everyone such a person exists, but with the Chosen One, that strength is limitless, and the weakness bearable, there is but one thing you can do…_

"And that is?" Ravan asked intrigued.

_The strength, must swap with weakness…_

"How?".

_Not how, _if_, the Chosen One does it himself, he has the strength, to make it his weakness…_

"But he won't,".

_He might, but that depends on you, and the intensity of the strength…_

* * *

"Much learned, you have, Suven Dara, and Fay, good to see you alive, it is,".

"Master Yoda!" the little green creature entered the medbay.

Fay opened her eyes, she'd been sleeping just now, after everyone had come to see her she had been tired.

"Grown you both have, since last time saw you I did," Yoda had reached them and smiled at the two.

"Well, sure haven't seen you in a while, have you been doing well?" Suven pressed Fay a little closer to him.

"Good, have I been doing, but not here for that I am, more pressing news there is,".

"What is it?" Fay asked unwillingly impatient.

"Escaped, Lord Ravan has, the _Raven _with him…".

Suven looked up surprised "Who's that?".

"The _Raven _, his flagship it is, bigger than the _Alliance Queen _was, nearly crashed our entire fleet it has," Yoda leaned on his gimer stick and looked around the room, looking for something.

"A bubble, form in that bacta, you must," he said, pointing at a bacta tank.

"Uh, all right…" Suven reached out and formed a bubble in his thoughts, and a bubble like that one appeared in the bacta fluid.

"A Force rage you entered, yet, unlike the others, consume you it has not, curious…".

"a Force rage?".

"Yes, when the anger passes a certain point, try to release it, the Force will,".

"Consume it does, with other people, all of them, fall to the dark side they have, but with you, a protector I see in you,".

"A protector?".

"A light, when darkness fills you, ignite it will, when energy you have no more, an inexhaustible source it will become, the solar, that fuels your universe…" Yoda said poetical.

"Like Fay…" she looked at him strangely.

"No, not like Fay…".

"Not?" Suven asked, thinking he'd understood it.

"Just Fay…".

"I am your, 'protector'?".

"Well, it makes sense, I raged because he hurt you, but I also calmed because of you, I didn't want to hurt you by falling to the dark side…".

"Really?" Fay said blushing.

"Yes,".

"Seen you have, what he did?" Yoda said nearly laughing.

"I've seen the results…".

"Two star destroyers, pulled out of the sky he has, come down on Sidious they did, much effort it did not seem,".

"Suven, is that really true?".

"Yeah…".

"Leave you I will," Yoda turned around and left the room.

There was a moment of silent.

"Suven?".

"Yeah?".

"I love you, you know that right?".

"Of course I do,".

Fay kissed him on the mouth, Suven's world couldn't be more complete at that moment.

* * *

Ravan turned around and took a minute to think for himself, what he was going to do was risky, if he estimated it to be too much, it could go wrong, and if he estimated it too low, it would go wrong, he had to do it exactly right, but there was no way to calculate it, no value or word could be used on it, it was unpredictable, only the Force could know the outcome.

"Milord, have you decided?".

The interruption alone gave Ravan enough reason to kill the officer.

In a moment the officer couldn't breathe anymore and he grabbed his throat, as if he was going to tear it open.

The rest of the crew watched as the man's head became red, then purple, then Ravan released him, dead.

"I have decided when I tell you, does anyone else need to learn this lesson?" he sneered at the watching crew.

"He will come…"

* * *

_"… When the time is right…"_

_"… When hope is lost…"_

_"… Then fear will become might…"_

_"… Then in fire limits will be frost…"_

_"… How the Force decides…"_

_"… How a single person lives…"_

_"… It isn't what divides…"_

_"… It is what brings us together…"_

* * *

AN: I wish that last line rimed, it doesn't, but that doesn't mean it's any less true.

Really, this story writes much better than the other, I said I liked a challenge, but when I actually get one I become all annoyed and stuff, unless it's a fun challenge of course.

Short chapter I think, anyway, hope you Enjoy.

Please Review and Enjoy!, because reviews just make my day…


	20. Onto Another Leaf

**CHAPTER TWENTY: ONTO ANOTHER LEAF**

* * *

_Unfortunately, Fay and Suven were separated yet again the day after that._

_One year later, they are to rendezvous above Cato Neimoidia, and deliver supplies to the starving inhabitants of the planet._

* * *

"Star Destroyer!" Varea shouted to the rest of the crew.

"Darn it!, must've been waiting on the hyperspace route!".

"Fire at the tractor beam generator, don't let them come too close," Suven warned and looked at the ship following them.

"We'll try!" one of the engineers activated the comlink and delivered the message to the gunners.

A flash lit up the front screen, but there was no shaking, so it wasn't a hit, good thing too, the shields would've been fried otherwise.

"Tractor beam hit, we should be able to jump to hyperspace now,".

"Programming navi-computer,".

"Navi-computer ready, we'll be arriving at Cato Neimoidia any second now, it's a short jump from here,".

"Well, I hope Fay made it through all right…".

* * *

The rain of blue stars ended and Cato Neimoidia appeared in sight, one CR90 frigate floating in orbit, the _Miracle's eye._

"_Good morning, what took you guys so long?_".

"Oh, ya'know, jerk-ass Imperial star destroyers kept bugging us," the captain said smiling to the _Miracle's eye_'s captain.

"_Same thing happened to us, all routes in and to this system are full of Imps_,"Suven sighed, the new captain was a chatter, a well-earned nickname.

Suven knew why the Alliance kept dragging him away from Fay, they were afraid that, since every time he was with Fay his power grew, that power would become uncontrollable, that he would start using it against them.

Far from true, Yoda knew that, Fay knew that, and Suven knew that, and the three trusted each other, Yoda different than Fay though.

Memories of not that long ago returned, he was happy to finally be with Fay and then someone told them they had to split up, again.

He felt a lump in his throat come up, if they would be split up again, he'd protest, he wanted nothing more to get the Chosen One part over and just be with her, forever, or how long that would be.

"_Let's head planetside"_ Suven woke up from his thoughts and remembered where he was.

"Good, docking bay 1138, right?".

"_Docking bay 1138-D, but other than that you got it okay,_".

"see you soon!".

The _Survivor _and the _Miracle's eye _entered orbit side-by-side.

* * *

Suven walked towards the boarding ramp and waited for the soft _clunk _indicating the ship had landed and it wouldn't be long before the boarding ramp lowered.

The sound came quickly and the boarding ramp lowered, Suven stepped out of the ship and took a breath of fresh air, it had been a while since he had breathed in natural air, the last couple month he had been on a cruiser.

A breeze twirled the leaves around him in a sort of dance, it calmed Suven, it seemed so peaceful, everything on the planet seemed peaceful.

"Hey Suven!" he looked up.

Fay came running towards him and hugged him.

"I missed you…".

"I missed you too…" he said with his eyes closed and smelling the fresh scent of Fay's hair.

"What happened?" Suven noticed the scar above to her right-eye and touched it carefully.

Fay immediately bit her lip, she didn't really want to talk about it, Suven had fought so many force-users at once and hadn't gotten a single scratch while she'd received a scar fighting one.

"An Imperial knight did that, but it's nothing to worry about,".

"If you say so," Suven put his arms back around her and placed a compassionate kiss on her lips.

Fay sighed, she could stand there forever, as long as she was with Suven.

The exact same thought crossed Suven's mind.

* * *

"The report is in,".

Santi stood up and walked towards the computer.

"Well, show it already!".

Wedge brought the screen up and Santi started reading:

* * *

_Testimony/Report : Gra'yll Horin _

_On: the incident at Vjun_

_We were scouting through the sector at 1159 exactly._

_Since the area was big, we decided to split up in three groups, Santi with Marik, I with my brother Arn'yll Horin and Wedge Antilles with Varea._

_At exactly 1830 we would return to our base._

_At I think it was 1615 or something that we heard blaster fire, we ran into the direction the sound came from and saw Santi standing over Marik's corpse with a smoking blaster._

_When she saw us she startled, she started making up all sorts of excuses._

_She did it, she killed Marik, that's why I cuffed her and brought her to the cruiser, but Wedge Antilles and Asyr Fell' ya helped her escape, they're traitors, I've always had a bad feeling about them but now I'm sure of it, they're Imperial spies._

_Signed: _

* * *

"That… scum sucking, lying, stupid, rotten idiot of a Hutty Bantha!" Santi brought out infuriated.

"Wow, take it easy Santi, when Suven or Yoda comes into this, they'll clear it all up for us, until then, I'm glad Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Gadi believe us," Wedge looked around in the room on the _Millennium Falcon._

"Where is Suven?".

"Cato Neimoidia I think, I just hope this doesn't come between him and Fay, they've been apart continuously, have you seen Suven's, or Fay's for that matter, face that evening, got me all sad,".

"How would this come between them?".

"I know Suven would pick our side, but we barely know Fay, and leaving the Alliance is quite a big thing, from the outside it looks really like you did it, it's that I know you, else I might've thought differently,".

"Well, I agree, it's framed up pretty good, and realistic…" Santi sighed, how had she ever gotten into this mess.

* * *

_Marik dropped down right after the shot._

"_Marik!"._

_Two stormtroopers came out of the bushes and started firing at her._

"_No,"._

_She simply shot the two without moving and looked at the dying Marik._

"_No, the medic is coming, relax," she had already pressed the emergency button and kneeled down next to Marik._

_But a blaster wound was lethal in seconds to Marik's species and he died immediately._

"_What the?" Gra'yll Horin came from the bushes and looked at the scene._

_The Rodian grabbed his blaster at seeing the two dead stormtroopers and shot her, stun mode._

* * *

Santi sighed discouraged, she was now branded a traitor to the Alliance, and for what?

* * *

"_C'mon Santi!"._

_Wedge pulled her up and slapped her in the face to wake her up._

"_You aren't actually waiting for the guards, now are you?" he pulled her along to the docking bay of the Nebulon-frigate._

"_Wedge!" Han and Luke came towards them and killed the stormtroopers that were chasing them._

"_The _Millennium Falcon _is ready, let's leave this place!" the airlock towards the _Millennium Falcon _opened and the four entered._

"_Chewie, Leia! Get us out of here!" he closed the hatch up behind them and the _Falcon _detached from the frigate._

"_Wedge! What are you doing?" Santi asked hysterical._

"_Saving you, what does it look like?"._

"_But they've branded me an enemy of the Alliance!"._

"_Then welcome to the club," Wedge offered his hand with an undeniable smile._

"_We've all been branded traitors, it's not a coincidence, all our 'partners' scouting with us were killed by stormtroopers, and we all got fingers pointed at us…" Leia's face saddened._

"_Luckily wookiees are tough," Han said and Santi saw he was bandaging a wound on Chewbacca's left arm. _

"_Do you think we should go look for Suven?"._

"_No idea, I think we should lay low for a while,"._

"_Why?"._

"_We'll let the Alliance forget about us, that'll give us more freedom," Gadi explained._

"_That won't be easy, the prince and princess of Naboo are gone, that would be us," Leia pointed at Luke and herself._

"_Then we'll have to inform your parents first, if there's anything we do not need right now it is unnecessary additional attention,"._

* * *

Suven sighed and put the little computer back on the table.

_It's not true, they couldn't, it's that simple…_

The report was a lie, it couldn't have been that way, something was missing, a missing clue, a shatterpoint.

Arseven entered the room with a high yell of fear.

"YEEEEOOOWWW!".

"Sev?, what's wrong?" the astromech stopped before him and turned it's head a few times.

"Sev?" Sev whistled like crazy.

"Drop your weapon!".

Suven looked up.

Three Emperor's Hands stood in the doorway with activated lightsabers.

"What the?".

The Alliance symbol stood on their clothing.

"In name of the Alliance you are under arrest!" Suven activated his own two blue sabers and pointed them at the doorway.

"I am a member of the Alliance, leave, now!".

The Hands didn't move.

"You are a traitor to the Alliance, Surrender!" the oldest Hand demanded.

"Where's Fay?" Suven suddenly feared the worst.

"None of your business, surrender, throw down your weapons," good, they did not have her.

"On who's initiative do you operate?".

"Emperor Ravan's, the Alliance will soon be gone,".

Suven cramped, his body was suddenly filled with excruciating pain, they were right, the Alliance was no longer, Bail Organa, Borsk, he couldn't retrieve the link.

The Alliance was dead.

* * *

AN: Okay, big revelation time!

Did you like it? Please Review me all about it!

About the 'autograph' from the report, I hope I didn't say anything insulting, I just selected, well, it's called symbol, and wrote the name.

Please-O-Please review and Enjoy!


	21. Escape Again

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: ESCAPE AGAIN  
**

* * *

Suven pushed his sabers forward, piercing the body of the oldest Hand and killing him.

The other two prepared themselves and entered the fight too, Suven now had a saber lock on the left and the right of him, he drew on the Force to push them away and jumped up, calming himself again, you do not want to get carried away using Shien/Juyo.

His blades eased in a reversed grip, Suven again engaged in a saber lock, this time with only one person.

The Hand quickly pulled back and regrouped with the other Hand, Suven dashed to them and started battering their defense, using an unorthodox technique Yoda had learned him, from the outside it looked like a mindless frenzy, but really, all of the moves were coordinated to the millimeter.

The Hand on the left stumbled back, then a shining silver blade rose up through the man's torso.

"Fay!".

The body dropped and revealed Fay.

"Thought you could use a hand," she blinked smiling.

"Actually, I could use less Hands," Suven joked, turning his attention to the last Hand.

The Hand, realizing he couldn't win, ran off and solved the problem.

"You felt it haven't you?" Fay put her hand gently on his shoulder and looked at him worried.

"I did,".

"So did I,".

"The Alliance is gone, Ravan played us in,".

"We'll get him for what he did Suven, first, we need to find the others and warn them, I'll go warn the _Miracle's eye _and her crew, I'll regroup with you on the _Survivor…_".

She kissed him quickly and left the room.

"This could be exactly what I wanted…" _but not under these circumstances…_

The Alliance wasn't going to take them apart any more, but this wasn't how he wanted it either, they had to do something.

* * *

"General!" the man came running towards him.

"Galen?".

"General!" the man stopped before him.

"Have you received any messages from the Alliance?" Suven said, knowing what the man was going to say.

"Nothing, well, something…".

"What?".

"For exactly three seconds our receivers we're bursting with emergency codes, then the channel was blank," Galen said sad.

* * *

"Captain!".

Fay stormed towards the group of humans talking.

"Commander?".

"Get the _Eye _airborne, we're leaving,".

The captain, Des, looked at her slightly confused, _with the planet blockaded?_

"Follow the _Survivor _, I'm on that vessel, so don't wait for me,".

The group ran towards the _Miracle's Eye _and Fay stayed behind.

_Suven, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do, but please don't do anything stupid…_

* * *

_Emotion, yet Peace_

_Ignorance, yet Knowledge _

_Passion, yet Serenity_

_Chaos, yet Harmony _

_Death, yet the Force_

* * *

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion_

_Through passion, I gain strength_

_Through strength, I gain power_

_Through power, I gain victory_

_Through victory, my chains are broken_

_The Force shall free me_

* * *

Ravan sighed, the Jedi and Sith shared much the same, yet there were so many unneeded contradictions.

"Why must they be so ignorant?".

The wall communicator beeped after that, Ravan had sensed someone coming already.

"Milord?".

"Yes?".

"The Alliance is broken, scattered,".

"Good…".

"Your display regarding their high council was critical, our fleet is now rooting out the remainder of their fleet,".

"Well done Admiral,".

"Sir, one minor complication," the Admiral's voice started shaking.

"Hmm…?".

"The Chosen One survived…".

It was excruciatingly silent.

"As I have foreseen, you can go now, Admiral,".

He got of easy, it almost scared the Admiral.

* * *

Fay looked at Suven with a smile .

"We're going right through them, aren't we?".

"Right through them,".

The sky before them was filled with star destroyers, all they had to do was get past them and make the jump to hyperspace, then, they would see further.

"Galen, go straight forward, she'll reinforce the shield while I clear the path," Fay nodded and closed her eyes, every time the ship was hit, she would absorb the energy, she wasn't such a bad Jedi herself.

Suven looked at the first obstacle, a star destroyer heading right towards them, he reached out and envisioned the ship moving at his will, then he pushed the star destroyer aside, crashing it in another star destroyer.

A slight cheer went through the bridge.

"Aah!".

Fay fell on the ground as if she was pushed by an invisible force.

"Too much fire, you have to take them out, Suven," She said while Suven helped her up.

"All right then…" Suven closed his eyes and focused on the group of star destroyers maneuvering themselves in front of them.

With effort he grabbed them too and started moving them to each other, eventually crashing them into each other.

"That's a lot harder then it was back on Kamino, eh?" Fay asked and started helping Suven, speeding the process up by a bit, then much more, when Suven realized it.

* * *

"_He will come…"_

"… _When the time is right…"_

"… _When hope is lost…"_

"… _Then fear will become might…" _

"… _Then in fire limits will be frost…"_

"… _How the Force decides…"_

"… _How a single person lives…"_

"… _It isn't what divides…"_

"… _It is what brings us together…"_

* * *

Suven collapsed when the _Miracle's Eye_ and the _Survivor_ were past the blockade.

"Good job Suven, you can rest now," Fay kneeled down next to Suven and helped him up smiling.

"It drains the energy out of you," he brought out and followed Fay to their quarters, while the crew prepared for the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

"Suven, you know why the Alliance kept dragging us apart, don't you?".

"I have my suspicions yeah…".

"They think your power will grow out of control, you topped you're power just there, you realize that?" Fay asked with her arm around Suven.

"What are you saying…?" Suven suddenly feared.

"Just… aren't you afraid they are right?".

Fay asked it as carefully as she could.

"No, Fay, I would never, if it was my choice, I wouldn't even have these powers,".

"Now don't say that, you could've never saved me,".

"Neither would I have endangered you, don't you see, I'm a magnet to trouble, not for myself, but for you!" he stood up.

But Fay pulled him back and put her arms around him.

"Suven, I'm okay with that, I've accepted that you are the Chosen One, and whatever that carries with it, I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally to me, now why can't you?".

"I just, can't, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you…".

"Neither want I anything to happen to you, you're saying you are afraid your powers will control you in the end?".

Suven sighed.

"Yes…".

"I won't let you…" Fay said smiling.

"Thanks…".

Fay kissed him, long, and perfect, for the first time in centuries he felt really complete again, with Fay with him, and Arseven in reach he felt completer than ever.

* * *

_The Force shifted, a crucial change has been made in the outcome…_

Ravan looked up surprised, the holocron usually wasn't this specific without further questioning.

"What do you mean?".

_A balance was broken, I fear the light and dark are both fighting now, dark to regain his place, and light for balance…_

"Balance, immediate or universal?".

_Both…_

The holocron was at it's prime or something, he could ask question and he was answering them without being elusive.

"Any advice?".

_Tread careful, much deception both parties will encounter, every tread could be a trap, a fake, an elusion, or non-existing…_

"Can you guide me?".

The holocron remained silent for a while, it appeared to be thinking.

_If you are willing to accept your fate, ruling the galaxy…_

* * *

AN: I meant it the way I said it, ruling the galaxy.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it so far, I'm doing a bit of stuff so that you'll be like, oh yeah, what did that mean, oh, I get it, it's…

Please Review (it's the button on the bottom of the page, and it wants YOU to press it, lol) and ENJOY!


	22. A Last Time

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: A LAST TIME**

* * *

"A transmission from the _Millennium Falcon,_".

"You can patch it through," Suven said calmly.

"_Suven?, we got a problem.."_

"So do we, the Alliance council is slaughtered,".

"_What?, I guess that would explain about our problem, Santi's been falsely accused of killing an Alliance soldier, so we got her out of jail,"._

"Who's we?".

"_Han, Chewbacca, Gadi, Luke, Leia, Wedge and Santi," _Wedge joked.

"Yeah, I see that, you're talking to me, we'll pick you up somewhere,".

"_Coordinates send to you now, see ya soon!" _Wedge said relieved and ended the transmission.

"Soon,". Suven ended the transmission and walked towards the hangar.

* * *

Fay walked towards the escape pod with the two Sith, her head angled to the ground.

All she could do was walking, not opening her mouth, punch or kick, only walking.

She wondered how the Sith had gotten aboard the _Survivor, _Suven would've sensed them right?, he would come to rescue her, and then everything would be okay.

The Sith were without signature in the Force, without a face she could see, if she wasn't seeing them she wouldn't have known they were there.

They stepped into the escape pod and the door closed behind her.

_Farewell hope…_

It was a lonely thought, but Fay didn't care whatsoever, they hadn't taken Suven.

A sound of locks disengaging on the pod and a blasting sound followed.

* * *

Suven stopped walking and looked at the man passing by, his vision blurred for a second.

A woman screamed.

The smell of molten metals rose up.

Suven reached for the wall to keep himself standing, the man immediately helped him.

"General, what's wrong?".

"I have no idea…".

It stopped, the vision returned to normal and the smell disappeared.

"_Suven, you know why the Alliance kept dragging us apart, don't you?"._

"_I have my suspicions yeah…"._

"_They think your power will grow out of control, you topped you're power just there, you realize that?" Fay asked with her arm around Suven._

"_What are you saying…?" Suven suddenly feared._

"_Just… aren't you afraid they are right?"._

_Fay asked it as carefully as she could._

"_No, Fay, I would never, if it was my choice, I wouldn't even have these powers,"._

"_Now don't say that, you could've never saved me,"._

"_Neither would I have endangered you, don't you see, I'm a magnet to trouble, not for myself, but for you!" he stood up._

_But Fay pulled him back and put her arms around him._

"_Suven, I'm okay with that, I've accepted that you are the Chosen One, and whatever that carries with it, I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally to me, now why can't you?"._

"_I just, can't, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you…"._

"_Neither want I anything to happen to you, you're saying you are afraid your powers will control you in the end?"._

_Suven sighed._

"_Yes…"._

"_I won't let you…" Fay said smiling._

"_Thanks…"._

_Fay kissed him, long, and perfect, for the first time in centuries he felt really complete again, with Fay with him, and Arseven in reach he felt completer than ever._

* * *

Well, it was back.

* * *

"_NO!" Sidious threw Fay across the room and watched as Suven wrestled to grip her and put her down softly._

"_Oh, well how about this!" Sidious flung a storm of lightning at Fay, she didn't react at all, her life signature and Force signature were both gone, technically, she was dead._

"_RAAGH!" lightning covered his body and fed from Suven's anger, Sidious stepped back a little surprised, the taunting had probably worked against him, Suven looked stronger than ever._

_Suven started pulling pieces of metal from everywhere and chucking them at Sidious in a blind fury._

_Though barely, Sidious evaded them and now faced a charging Suven, next thing he knew, he was outside on the landing platforms in the rain._

_Suven stood before him in a matter of picoseconds, Sidious' shield was too strong, and he couldn't get close to him._

"_YOU KILLED HER!" he was dangerously close to the dark side now, and rage fed him more than anything could._

"_Admiral Ozzel, get two star destroyers down here, fire at the Jedi!" Sidious yelled for the first time in his life afraid of something._

"_Yes Milord, we're already targeting," Ozzel, an Admiral he could rely on, however slightly, to be quick._

_But in the end it didn't help him, he was tired from the long fight he'd had with Suven, who, on the other hand, looked far from tired._

_Suven raised his hands and gripped the two massive star destroyers looming up over the facility with ease._

_Sidious just stared at it with his mouth falling open from amazement, no, he needed a whole new word to describe what happened._

_With a simple gesture the star destroyers both came crashing down on the platform Sidious stood on, doing nothing but awaiting his death, two massive star destroyers crashing down on him, dragging his lifeless corpse with them until they were entirely broken into pieces from crashing onto the water surface._

_The vast ocean was covered with metal and shredded corpses, the building that had been behind Sidious was split in two._

_Bit by bit Suven started to realize what he'd done, pull two massive, kilometers across and in length, fully functional star destroyers, out of the sky, he fell on his knees and the anger disappeared, had he fallen to the dark side, for then the anger had blinded him, but now that was gone, the red gaze was gone, his mind returned to Fay._

* * *

Suven again gasped for breath, why was he seeing this?

Then he knew it, Fay was gone.

He ran to the bridge.

"I need full control of this ship as soon as the _Millennium Falcon _is onboard," he said and looked at the round freighter coming towards the _Survivor._

"Why General?".

"They've got Fay, the Sith have Fay,".

"The _Falcon _s on board General,".

Everyone on the bridge let go of the controls.

Suven sat down on the floor and relaxed his body, for some reason he knew exactly what to do, exactly.

The Force guided him, showed him the currents of energy through which the ship could travel safely, it showed him where to go, pinpointing a exact location, an exact moment.

The planet Queyta.

The _Survivor _jumped to lightspeed.

For a moment, the crew had no idea what was going on, Suven was behaving like a puppet, he wasn't himself, not in the slightest.

The stars didn't become a rain of blue stripes, no, they became a golden tunnel of light.

He'd known it, as soon as the Alliance council had died, the conclusion was going to be soon.

* * *

**AN: **Surprisingly short chapter, eh?

I'm sorry, I just want to end this story really bad, but I hope to make a good ending to it, I love it when the ending comes all sudden, too bad I couldn't do it here, too much hints I gave…

Please Review and Enjoy!

Next Chapter: conclusion…


	23. Do Or Do Not, There Is No Try

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: DO OR DO NOT, THERE IS NO TRY**

* * *

Suven Dara looked at each one of them.

Leia and Luke Skywalker, Santi, Wedge Antilles, Gadi Dedan, Han Solo, Mara Jade, Asyr Fey'lya and Chewbacca, all in deep trouble.

"You're going there alone aren't you?".

"Yes,".

"There's no way we can stop you, right?".

"Yes,".

"You mean there is absolutely no possible way?".

"Yes,".

"And there is no way you'll let us come with you?".

"No way,".

"Then go ahead, be safe, make sure you save her," Santi said sad.

Suven activated the Jedi starfighter's engines.

"Bye…" his body was being controlled by the Force, everything he did was on auto pilot.

The thrusters roared, then the interceptor, without Arseven in the socket, was gone.

* * *

A giant, grey, moon sized battle station waited above Queyta.

The Death star.

It waited above orbit, it's sheer majestic appearance over the star destroyers swarming around it like bugs overwhelmed Suven.

"That thing is massive…" Suven murmured and let go of the controls for a second.

He had regained control of his body now, but it didn't matter, he wanted to find Fay, his body was screaming for her.

The star destroyers didn't attack him, they let him past and land on the Death Star.

Suven killed the thrusters and jumped out of the cockpit.

Stormtroopers started shooting, instinctively two blue blades rose up and deflected the pink-red bolts back at the rifle they'd been shot from.

They were swarming him now, left a kill, right a trooper simply being stabbed in the heart, it all went automatic for Suven.

There was a short pause in the supply of troopers, Suven jumped up, then floated up about three meter above the ground and made himself as small as possible.

He charged his energy, little orbs sparkled around his body and a blue aura shone.

Then he threw his arms and legs open, a roar sounded and a bubble appeared around him, it expanded quicker than a sand panther could run and annihilated everything or everyone in it's way.

Suven landed back on his feet and watched the damage he had done, all that could be heard was the rustling of flames burning away the bodies of stormtroopers.

He moved away from the hangar and continued, cloaked, no one saw him pass as he traveled to the heart of the Death Star, into the reactor core.

* * *

Ravan stood on the middle walkway, one of the many crass-cross in the core.

"I have you now, Chosen One, in my grasp," he mused, glancing at Fay standing hand-cuffed behind him.

The doors opened and Suven entered the room, he didn't speak, but his eyes said it all.

"There you are, took you a while, did it?" he said taunting.

"You will not take her away from me that easily Ravan," Suven stated.

"Won't I?".

"You won't,".

"That's not how I think about it…" Ravan lifted his hand up.

Fay hung in the air, obviously being choked.

Suven reached out trying to release the iron grip of Ravan, it didn't work.

"Feed on the Dark Side, your anger, your raw emotions, to release her," Ravan encouraged him.

"Let go Suven," Fay tried, but Suven couldn't hear it anymore, the force of Ravan's grip literally pushed him away.

Fay fell on the metal walkway.

Dead.

What?

"NOOO!" the Force hurled Ravan away from Fay.

Two blue shafts rose identical and hummed lightly.

"Good…" Ravan had already recovered and activated a blood shine red blade.

"No, I can't just do this…" Suven stood down.

"Yes you can, give in to that hatred," Ravan gestured at the body of Fay, which then rolled over the edge of the walkway, falling towards the core.

The Force couldn't grip it, nothing could, Suven stood glued to his place-no, not glued, welded, rooted.

His throat denied him any sound, his voice was gone, yet he was in full control again.

His hands reached out and grabbed Fay's falling body, then put it gently back onto the walkway.

* * *

This, is how he remembers…

* * *

I jump up, my legs are moving as I want them as are my arms, I am jumping and falling at my rate, gravity, physics, none have grip on me, only the Force holds any power here.

My Ataru and Djem So serve me, as one with the Jar'Kai movements of the two identical lightsaber blades I wield, they batter the blood-red lightsaber Ravan wields away.

Only momentarily though, Ravan let's me, because I use my anger to power the slashes, because my anger is driving me.

Ravan uses Soresu, yet an aggressive version of it, it blocks my blades every time and swings them away with surgical precision, he is one with his lightsaber.

His slightly curved lightsaber isn't an extension to his arm, it simply is arm, precisely following the line, his hand yet another joint in his body.

I get a hit of on him, but only because he prepares a Force push charged with lightning.

The blast hits me, but I move less than a centimeter, all that changes is the smell, suddenly burning and tickling my senses.

I answer with a sift series of strikes, low my the feet and high near the head, but Ravan evades them with economic maneuvering, swiftly and with ease.

My body tires, it is not meant to fuel on anger, as I am right now.

Okay, this is going to wrong way, I jump back.

Maybe three walkways above I land, trying to center myself, I can't use Ataru nor Djem So if I get carried away, like Vaapad and Shien, the style brings you very close to the dark side, and the key lies in _converting that darkness into a weapon of the light, _following Mace's words_._

It is wrong, all of it, my thoughts keep returning to Fay, who's dead body, officially dead, really dead, is placed on the center walkway.

I jump back to Ravan and thrust my sabers forward.

Somehow he gets them crossed and places his saber between them, like the middle of a scissor.

With the Force I push, the sabers don't move, only Ravan and I do.

Then he says:

"Fay is a pawn of me, to open you up, she deceived you, she doesn't like you at all, why would she?".

It's a lie, I know that, but it hits me just as hard, I have no idea what's going on, it's all screwed up and blurred in my mind, I fell when the Alliance council died, maybe they were right, right about me, right about my power, I could spin out of control, I could go mad, my head is out of control, but a good way.

Ravan and I stand equal now, a second ago he was in charge, now it's a struggle between light and dark

Good and bad,

Freedom or death,

The Galaxy's fate lies here, the Force guided me here for a reason.

Ravan had ignored the Force and accelerated his plans, and so, the Force was pulling it straight.

Now I am here, in a battle I'm starting to think I can't win, why?

Because-

Ravan-

Destroyed-

Me.

By killing Fay he shackled me, more mentally then physically, I need to break through.

Here's a turning point.

Ravan pushes his right hand forward, a bluish blast of air flies to me, but I break it with the same push, now Ravan pushes with his left hand, again I answer with the same attack.

This goes on for about a minute, I can feel the Force dancing around me, encouraging me, supporting me, but from a distance, it can't enter me, because I'm not letting it, yet-

I think I am lost, that it is only a matter of time before I fall to the red blade, his eyes twinkle hopeful when I think it, now I conceive it, finally.

I realize now, my love for Fay burns-no, it explodes into a flame, a flame hotter, bigger, and more violent than the center of the Galaxy.

She's the spark.

She's the key

She's the sparkle of hope.

That ignites the Chosen One, me.

I perform the most powerful Force repulse I've ever performed, the almost immeasurable time I spend floating three meters above the walkway passes, the bluish, incinerating bubble distorts the air, it is invisible, and it's deadly, it's the shadow, yet it's the light.

The walkway breaks apart, simply rips in atoms.

Ravan and I both jump up to another walkway and engage, not with sabers, but with the Force, we use them like sabers.

Our lightsabers are like toy vibroblades, but the Force polishes it up, and makes it vibrate, it's an improvement on a vibrosword even.

It tops every performance, it cuts air quicker than seeable, they whirl around him.

I know the Force has entered me, my body is sparkling with Force lightning, jumping through the blue lightsaber clashing down on Ravan's and filling Ravan with lightning, but he barely moves.

Suven, me, practically is the Force, still Ravan holds his own, he is strong.

Two strings of Force lightning fork through the reactor core, splintering the walkways around us and bringing walkways down around our ears.

We barely notice, it's become a battle between the two of us, and the other details don't matter.

Believe it or not, we're literally flying now, the walkway we stood on suddenly gone, the momentum keeps us in the air, still, none of us is giving any ground.

Then we fall, we can only deny gravity for so long.

I search for something to land on, one of the falling walkways comes in sight, I jump, well, I propel myself towards it and land on it, then I jump again, to a higher walkway, also falling, they are all falling.

Ravan has also begun his ascend and meets up with me, well, our blades meet in the air, then we jump to a walkway and jump again, again the blades meet.

I realize there will come an end to the walkways, and look for something still attached to the walls, a part of the center walkway, where the battle had started, is still up, and Fay is on it.

So I land on it, the durasteel holds me, I look down, no Ravan to be seen.

Oh yes, here he is, on a unlucky maintenance droid, he stops right before me, then I realize, this moment, the Force is giving it to me.

Just as he attacks, I Force push, I fail.

The red blade cleaves through my body, starters with my left shoulder, then through to my liver.

It-

Doesn't-

Hurt-

At all.

Neither does my body split, neither do I die.

I glow up in pure gold and yellow, my consciousness is gone.

Here I look at Ravan, he screams, he has denied the Force, this, is his punishment, killing the Chosen One can't be done, not like this, not by him, because Suven is ready, he should have pushed Ravan away, but he didn't-he did, but nothing happened.

Slowly, Ravan melts away, he is sucked to the middle of the reactor core, Suven let's his hand come together before him, like his killing a bug.

The star destroyers from outside of the Death Star get pulled into it, each one paving the way for the following, until they crush on Ravan, killing him effectively.

Suven turns his back on it and walks to Fay, lifts her up, and wishes her alive.

The Force obliges.

* * *

The whole Alliance fleet arrives, looking as the Death Star starts exploding.

Wedge Antilles, Santi, Gadi Dedan, Han Solo, Luke and Leia Skywalker, Mara Jade, Arseven, Asyr Fey'lya and Chewbacca watch a blue and grey Jedi starfighter land in the _Survivor'_s hangar.

"You saved the galaxy," they say when Suven jumps out of the cockpit with Fay in his arms, lightly smiling.

"Thank you guys, thank you for calling the fleet in order, I owe you so much,".

"And you, you owe _me _a lot of kisses to make up for that," Fay smiled and kissed Suven happily.

* * *

The Empire surrender in a week, peace returned.

As a band of travelers, Fay, Wedge, Santi, Asyr, Mara, Arseven, Gadi Han, Chewbacca and Suven, continue their lives.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **and they lived happily ever after, woohoo…

The end peeps, it's sad, and that's about all I got to say about it, the chance I'll do a se/pre-quel is so small that it's just not there.

Hope you Enjoyed it, I want to thank everyone who followed it and/or Reviewed!

I'll stop doing two stories at the same time, bad idea, hope you Enjoy my stories and please Review

THANKS!

Alpha545


End file.
